Another Sinclair?
by Zaidee Lighthart
Summary: The war is over and Harry, tired of it all, changes his and Teddy's names and runs to the muggle world. He has no idea the chaos he sets forth because of his new name. Nor the world that he is about to fall into the deep end of. Some level of AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Challenge by:** Lighted Candle

 **Title:** Reborn's Grandson

 **Summary:** The war is over and Harry, tired of it all, changes his and Teddy's names and runs to the muggle world. He has no idea the chaos he sets forth because of his new name. Nor the world that he and Teddy are about to step into the deep end of.

 **Words:** 2,741

 **Note:** I reserve the right to possibly change the title of summary later if I feel it's needed. This story is currently not anywhere near as planned out as I normally do.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry felt like he could cry with joy. Don't get him wrong, he was sad for all those that were lost, but at the same time the war was finally over. Only, he couldn't rest yet, now it was time to disappear.

Many would be confused by the choice, but Harry had long since opened his eyes to the truth of the Wizardry World. And what a long list of truths it was, so long that he wasn't even sure where to begin.

He supposed it all started in the summer after fifth year. The day had been so hot that even he had not been told to go outside, but the house was clean and there was nothing to do. Or he had thought, until Aunt Petunia had told him to clean the stuffy attic.

It was while he was up there that he made the biggest discovery of his life. His mother was not an Evans by blood, but don't get the wrong idea, she also wasn't adopted. Although it did explain why Aunt Petunia had hated her so much. Well, aside from the magic, that is. Lily was only Petunia's half-sister. There was a paternity test that proved that Robert Evans; his 'Grandfather' in fact wasn't his 'Grandfather', and some of his Grandmother's old diaries. There were also some old photos of his mother's family as she grew up.

It turned out that while on a trip in Italy his Grandma; Rose Evans, had met a young man at a bar. It was an accident caused by her having too much to drink, but one thing had led to another and the final result being his mother Lily.

Apparently, his Grandma had run straight to his Grandfather when she found out, crying and apologising. At first he was hurt, but by the time Lily was born, he had come to accept the facts and treated Lily as if she were his own. Something Petunia apparently could never accept when she had accidently found out, and it only got worse when they had found out about Lily's magic.

There was even his real Grandfathers name – _Renato Sinclair_. Nothing else about him though. Still, it was an interesting fact to know, but not something he was overly excited about. After all, if all his other grandparents were dead, what was the chance that he was still alive? Knowing his luck, none at all. Still, it was a nice fact to know and explained a little more about why Aunt Petunia hated him.

He had snuck the test, diaries and all the photos he could find to his room and hid them under the floorboards. It was not as though his Aunt Petunia or any other in the family would miss them.

Then he had spent every moment he could reading through it all, looking at the photos and thinking. And somehow it was as though a crack had been made in the lenses over his eyes and he could see things a little more clearly.

Then, as sixth year went by, he started seeing more things and making plans because of it. And gradually, more and more cracks appeared in those lenses, until one day, they just fell out and everything was clear as day.

He realised that while Dumbledore wasn't bad, he was too old and tired. He missed things or didn't see how he could have done things better. He did know that Dumbledore had cared though, in his own way. He realised that first year was a test that went wrong, but ended well, while the other years were truly accidents. He also realised that Ron wasn't truly his friend, he wanted fame, money and attention he could get by knowing Harry. Forth year and the first task had proven that and he never should have welcomed him back. And while Hermione was a friend… she was also overbearing, and in the end, she would always side with Ron out of love. Not that he understood how that worked, he couldn't help but feel that Hermione could do better. Then there was Ginny. He really was the bad guy there. He used her as both a shield and as something to help forget other things when he needed to relax during sixth year. It was also a large part of why he never did more than kissing and holding hands. Plus, it was expected that he be with her by everyone and he just couldn't deal with them telling him to ask her out already.

But perhaps the strangest of all was how he had slowly become closer to the Twins, Neville, Luna and of all people Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. The latter two, he had become close to in secret. He got close to both of them after that time he had found Draco pacing in the bathroom. It had almost ended in a big fight, but somehow it was like the fuse was dipped in water before it had even started to burn. Harry had said that he didn't care what he was doing in that bathroom and that most likely; very much like himself, he just wanted somewhere quiet to think, and it just sort of grew from there. Blaise came in later looking for Draco and as they say, the rest was history.

* * *

So he planned and somehow they became a part of his plans too. He knew of Draco's mission and Snape's vow from the start. He made Draco calmer by pointing out that Dumbledore was already dying, and no doubt already knew of his mission, but they had to make things look convincing. And so Draco became his spy in the dark, while Blaise was his spy for the neutrals and Draco's support. They couldn't do much, but it was still something.

He gave the Twins more money for their store to help them make more items for people to survive the war. If Blaise knew for sure that someone was neutral, then they were guided to the twins with a special passcode, that always change for each person. They would be given things like instant darkness powder, fake wands, warding bracelets and other such items that might help them to either fight or escape the enemy. They had to do things a little differently with the light side because otherwise they might have drawn too many eyes and paranoid thoughts to themselves. And they all knew on some level that Harry had something planned and didn't want others to know.

He made Dobby and Winky his house elfs and had them pass on any of his secret letters as well as check his food and personal items for him. He had the Goblins start the process to change his name at the end of the war and learnt about his other vaults he could access once he turned seventeen. He also told them about Voldemort's Horcruxes and paid them to find out if there was one in any of the vaults and which vault. When it was made clear there was one, the cup in the Lestrange's vault, he knew he couldn't ask them to destroy it and they also couldn't just give it to him. So instead he made plans with them to knowingly break into the bank sometime in the future with the full intention of paying for any damage. After all, the goblins had to remain neutral because of their agreement with the wizards. Oh, Harry knew as much, that he couldn't just walk in, it had to be hard or the goblins pride would be wounded more than it was already going to be. It is also why he knew that it would cost him a lot after it was all done. So it had to look convincing and the goblins had told him as much, but at least they wouldn't just steal all his money and completely block him from the bank forever.

* * *

But now the war was over and most of his plans were already set, with a few differences. He had to take his godson Teddy Lupin with him now. Amongst the many deaths in the war; both before and during the final battle, was the last of Teddy's family.

Ted died on the run, Andromeda was killed in a surprise raid after Teddy's birth, Dolohov killed Remus in the battle and Tonks was killed by Bellatrix. Luckily Teddy had been left in the care of Winky. So Harry knew he could call her to him once he reached the bank.

Others loses that were the most painful were Dobby, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. Although it was a near thing with Ron. Fred tried to get between him and the curse the death eater had fired, but he was just a few short seconds too slow.

* * *

Tired and dirty, Harry had managed to convince the others that he just needed some time alone. He quietly walked down the grounds of Hogwarts and out the front gates, before he apparated to just out front of Gringotts Bank.

When he walked through the doors of the bank, he could see that there was still some damage, but that most of it had already been repaired. He was quick to make his way to the teller who seemed to be expecting him and quickly took him to his account manager Sharpshooter. Before he sat down though he called Winky to him, who was quick to pass him Teddy and then readjusted the black shoulder bag she had on her. As soon as he held him, Teddy's hair turned from turquoise to black and his eyes turned from a soft brown to emerald green matching Harry's. He then sat down with Teddy in his arms, while Winky waited quietly in the corner.

"Good to see you again Mister Potter or should I say Sinclair?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Sinclair will be fine Sharpshooter and I'm glad to see you too. We will have to go through with those quick alterations to the plans, after all though." Harry said as he looked down at the now lightly sleeping baby, "Teddy here is now an orphan like myself," he spoke softly with deep sorrow.

"Right away then. I had the paper and potion here just in case," he pulled a draw open and pulled out a large pile of papers and a potion. "I assume you know where you need to sign and how to finish the potion." He finished as he placed them in front of Harry himself.

"Yes, thank you Sharpshooter." He read through the papers as quickly as possible, passing Teddy back to Winky while he signed. The first accepted all of his family titles and vaults, ext. The second transferred all money, assets, and houses he now owned from other vaults, such as the Blacks, to the Potters. The third changed the Potter families name and magic to Sinclair. So that if anyone; Ministry or rogue Death Eater were to look for anything to do with the Potter family, they wouldn't find a thing and likely think he was dead. Harry had thought about changing his last name to Peverell, Black, or Evans, but they can all be connected to him and the name Potter. Whereas no one in the Wizardy World would know the last name Sinclair. The forth adopted Teddy as his son in both worlds. Although once he gave Teddy the potion, the papers would change to say that Teddy was his real son. The next two papers changed their names.

For himself, he chose Jameson Renato "Jamie" Sinclair – Jameson for his father and Renato for his real Grandfather. And for Teddy he chose Theodore Remus "Teddy" Sinclair because he didn't want to change it too much for Teddy and Theodore is apparently another version of Ted and thereby connected to Edward.

Then there were new birth certificates and papers to give them dual citizenship between Italy and Britain. Papers to make Teddy his heir and a will if something happened to him, and a few other things, including the bill for the break in and for the dragon to be brought back.

Finally, there was the potion. He made a small cut on his thumb and allowed three drops to fall into the potion. Winky came forward with Teddy and he gently fed the potion to him. Slowly, so that none of it was wasted as he wrapped the child in his magic. There was a sharp spike of magic around him and then it was over. Technically, he was still Remus's son, but any test would prove that he was Harry's. There were also small changes now to his nose and cheeks shapes, not that it would matter with Teddy's ability as he gained more control.

The Wizardry World was strange like that. There was no way to do a blood test and trace family trees back, but they had potions that with a bit of blood would allow you to make any child you adopted, yours in blood. Probably so that Muggleborns couldn't prove they came from a long line of squibs and might have a closer claim to a families' money. Harry had asked out of curiosity, apparently the Black family tree was a secret family magic.

Finally, he was done. He passed it all back to Sharpshooter. "Thank you Sharpshooter."

"You are welcome Mister Sinclair. And here is your key and family rings. As you put them on, they will all merge into one, finishing the merging you started with the papers." He explained as he passed a wooden box to Harry – now Jamie.

There was the Potter ring and the Black ring which he expected. What he didn't expect was the Lupin, Prince, Tonks, Lestrange, Crouch, Pettigrew, or Gaunt. Some of them, being from lesser families, were simpler than others. He looked up at Sharpshooter in question, although he had a possible idea about the Pettigrew ring.

"Before the first war got really heated up, your father's friends Black, Lupin and Pettigrew made you their heir. It is unknown why Pettigrew never changed it after he turned traitor. Lupin's would have gone to his son had you not just adopted him. Same for Tonks. Prince is Snape's mother's maiden name and family magic, he made you his heir after the first war. Lestrange and Crouch are distantly related to you, and Gaunt is by right of conquest," He explained.

'Yeah, that definitely made my earlier thought plausible,' Jamie thought to himself, 'Pettigrew likely made me his heir when he was on their side and then kept it that way to solidify his place with my parents. Kept them thinking he was on their side, but because his betrayal was covered up with his death and Sirius's conviction, he couldn't exactly pop in and change it. And he certainly couldn't after he was found out,' he thought as he snorted under his breath in amusement.

Jamie looked down at the rings again and then back up at Sharpshooter, "I see… Thank you." Looking down at the rings again – most were gold or silver, but some like Tonks, were bronze in colour, signifying the families standing – he slowly put them on and watched in fascination as they all merged into one twisted gold and silver ring. He then picked up the key and put it in his pocket for now, later he would put it on the enchanted wallet he had like a keychain. The wallet itself was a special Gringotts wallet that allowed the owner to withdraw money of any currency, directly from your vault without being anywhere near the bank, and from anywhere in the world. As a safety feature it was also linked to that wizard's magical signature so that no one else could use it.

Finally, they were ready to leave for their new home. All of his items that weren't in Hermione's beaded bag; which he had shrunken in his pocket, were in the black shoulder bag that Winky had. It had the same undetectable extension charm as Hermione's bag and held everything he owned and then some.

Tiredly standing up, he accepted the international portkey from Sharpshooter, it was a long strip of rope, and walked over to Winky. "Thank you Sharpshooter," Checking that they were all touching it, he said the password to activate it.

"Freedom."

* * *

 **AN:** Wow… this Prologue is longer than any other I have written. I somehow find that really funny when this story is currently less planned out than any other story of mine. Still, I hope you liked the intro. I know I skipped much, but this story isn't about the Hogwarts years, and since most of the school years and war didn't change I figured you can build your own idea with the small differences. The way I see it, it was mostly the same as the books.

 **Edit:** Small changes made after ArzanianJoy pointed out two things to me. Also edited with ArzanJoy's help.


	2. Chapter 1

This was hard to write. Somehow when I saw the challenge the Prologue just flowed from my fingers with very little thought. It's also why little details were or were not there in different levels. Someone asked about Dobby and others asked about Harry's small group of friends. I love Dobby, but Dobby will stay dead like he is in the books. But the six friends, they somehow just chucked themselves in there. I remember my first thought was to completely cut Harry off from the Magical world. But that's not quite going to happen now I guess. XD I really can't give anything away though because in a lot of ways, I'm learning of the storyline at the same time as all of you.

I have to say with how little thought I put into the intro, I was and still am blow away by the response. Frankly, it makes me terrified to post this chapter. I keep asking myself, 'Is it good enough?' I had such trouble writing it too. I have been constantly writing little bits and then leaving it for loss of thought and coming back to it later. And I had so many thoughts about when to bring this chapter in. But I really want someone – no names – as one of Jamies guardians. Though to do that the storyline of Hitman Reborn will be a little changed. Not in any large way but to do with the past shortly before the story starts. I also admit that I have been so tempted to make two of the Arcobaleno his guardians, but I always feel like if he has one he might as well have the full set. Because you know, for him to have just one as a guardian he would have to be a very strong sky, and the Arcobaleno (as far as I know), none have a real sky, because none was strong enough. They might have had Luce, but she died, and (I might be wrong) but Yuni more often than not just felt like a fill in to me for the spot. But I think I should stop my 4.30am rambles and possibly post this before I chicken out.

Oh, one more thing, I really had trouble with while writing this, is that I seem to constantly want to write it short and quick like the prologue with no real speech or detailed actions and the like. So I hope I managed to curve it enough that you like this. And thank you all for the awesome reviews. You made my day and kept me trying to write this.

 **Words:** 4,787

 **Edit 2nd of July, 2016:** As a test I used 4 separate online grammar and spell checkers in this chapter. I'm curious if that makes it better for the readers? On a side note that will also be mentioned in the next chapter. I have re-written the 3rd last scene to incorporate portions of Lighted Candle's challenge. It's not a big change, just a little rewording and adding in Reborn's side of the call.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

They arrived in a room that vaguely reminded him of what he thought a Muggle airport would look like. It was rather open; with big windows covering one wall, allowing you your first view of the new country. Windows he was so busy staring out of in utter exhaustion that he almost jumped when a man spoke behind him.

"Welcome to Italy," a man in a strange uniform greeted him with a strained smile.

Harry – now Jamie – looked over to see a blond man in a green uniform with hints of red and white, "Hello," Jamie replied, suddenly more aware of how he must have looked. Tired enough to pass out and covered in dirt, grime and a small amount of blood. With a few rips in his clothes for good measure.

"Papers?" the man held out his hands.

"Right, right here," Jamie said as he handed over two small leather booklets and a series of papers.

"Thank you, Mister-" the man carefully took the small pile from Jamie and began examining them. The man quickly glanced up and then back down again, "Sinclair..." You could clearly hear the slight shock in his tone, as the man stamped several pages, "I hope you enjoy it here and welcome to Italy."

"Thank you," Jamie took his passports and papers back, but wondered what had made the man so uneasy. It was clear that his smile was more visibly strained now, but tired as he was, he decided to think more about it later.

He turned to Winky, "Please Winky, take us to our new home," he ordered, knowing that it would be the easier way to get to their new home, now that they were officially in the country.

* * *

They arrived in the living room of their new home with a pop, but Jamie, feeling utterly exhausted, didn't bother to look around. Trusting Winky to care for Teddy, he fell down on the nearest couch and let the darkness claim him.

He woke several hours later to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. He was on his back, laying across the couch with his dirty, ripped clothes replaced by pale blue pyjamas and a blanket covering him.

"Winky?" he asked, feeling more than a little disorientated, as his mind reminded him of where he was and why.

With a pop she was beside him, "Master is awake. What can Winky be doing for Master Jamie?"

"What time is it Winky?" he asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"It is just past noon Master," Winky responded, "Did Master get a good rest?" she asked concerned.

"I did Winky, thank you," he stretched his back with a yawn, "I can definitely smell something good in the kitchen though, but I think I am in dire need of a shower before we eat," he joked.

A semi-quick shower and an easy lunch later, he finally paid attention to his new surroundings.

Teddy was awake and quietly looking around as Harry held him while walking around the house. It was a quaint home and while it couldn't quite be called small, it was definitely nothing like the family manors he knew he owned. It had a nice sized living room and kitchen, an office, a small library, a master bedroom and several other spare bedrooms. One of which had been turned into a room for Teddy by Winky while he slept. And he couldn't forget the cellar in the basement full of old wines, but it would seem that wizards just didn't understand the concepts of small or simple. Or at least his family didn't. It also had a lovely front yard and back garden, with plenty of space to roam and a few trees to climb. Surrounded by a classy black and gold fence and beautiful green hedges around the perimeter. Still, it was very nice, and it wasn't too far from the busier parts of Italy.

* * *

Moving to Italy felt like one of the best things he had ever done. Jamie had never felt more free. He spent his days playing with Teddy, reading – wouldn't Hermione be surprised – and exploring Italy either alone or with Teddy. He had yet to make any friends, but he had made a few acquaintances with the workers he had talked to at some of the shops and restaurants he had been to. It was a little hard with Teddy's ability, but he covered his hair with different hats and put a charm over his eyes or used sunnies. All the woman seemed to become putty in his hands when he had Teddy with him. Although most assumed that Teddy was his little brother or cousin and he felt no need to correct them.

But now was one of those times when he wished he had taken the left turn, instead of right. It was a really nice and sunny day, so he thought he would take a walk while Teddy was napping. He knew that Italy was known for its Mafia, but honestly, why did his luck have to act up?! He had seen a few things here and there from a distance and heard a few of the stories whispered by word of mouth, but he hadn't thought much of it. Of course, that's just how the Potter luck works, doesn't it? Even when he is no longer called a Potter…

He was walking along the street just soaking up the warmth when he suddenly found himself in the middle of– what he wasn't sure, but one thing was clear that it wasn't normal. He managed to duck behind a wall and hide, somewhat. But there was no clear way to escape and he didn't dare apparate in case he was seen. He knew that the two groups were Muggles because they used guns and knives, but in the midst of it all, there were also a few that had strange coloured flames coming from them somewhere. Generally, their hands or weapons.

Thankfully the fighting was soon over and neither of the groups seemed to have noticed him, either that or they forgot about him, but he would take what he could and was quick to escape home. He was just thankful that he didn't have Teddy with him at the time. So much blood… He cringed at the memory. Sure, he came from a war, but the tactics were so different it seemed. Or perhaps it was just the difference in the use of magic…? All he knew was that whatever he just witnessed, he didn't want to get in the middle of. Yet in saying that, his gut was telling him that if he didn't know what that Muggle fire-like power was, he – and Teddy by extension – would be in more danger. But how was he meant to find out about it without being found out or hurt? Because there was no doubt in his mind that it wasn't some sort of secret kept hidden from the world. Otherwise, he didn't doubt that the Wizards would have done something. They'd probably have a heart attack if they knew some 'Muggles' had a hidden power of their own. The mere thought almost made him laugh. Almost.

* * *

His search for answers was put on hold. Not that he had tried much, because he didn't really know where to search. Teddy was ill right now and it was worrying him. He would have gone to a Wizardry Healer, but he still didn't know where the Magical World was in Italy.

So with Teddy regularly throwing up his food, throwing his legs up and arching his back as if in pain, along with a few other things. Harry was quick to take him to a close by, private Doctor Practice.

As it was, luck was on his side and he didn't have any patients when Harry arrived in the small practice.

It had a small front room with a desk, some shelves behind it and a few chairs along the walls in front. The small bell rang as he walked through the front door and the owner and doctor of the place was quick to appear from the back. Though Jamie would swear that he felt something else as he walked through that door, but he had no idea what.

He looked to the doctor nervously and with worry. "Something is wrong with my son," and wasn't that weird to say out loud he vaguely thought, "I'm worried, he keeps throwing up almost anything he eats." He told the man. Barely registering that he hadn't even let the man talk in his panicked state.

Thankfully for him, the doctor was very calm about it all. No doubt use to panicked patients. "I see. Well, luckily today is a very quiet day, so why don't you bring him through and I'll see what I can do," he gestured calmly to the back door, with a small friendly smile.

So Jamie, with Teddy in his arms, followed the friendly doctor. The room behind was done like any other doctor's office, but there seemed to be one or two bits and pieces that Jamie had no idea about. As he sat in one of the two chairs in the corner, he could feel his worries grow, but this time for more than Teddy being unwell. As he walked through the door, he had once again felt something – only this time he recognised the almost vague sense of being scanned by something. Once was a possible fluke, but twice was not, and it made his hackles rise and his magic stir, as he worried about what it could mean.

"My name is Doctor Farro," he said as he sat by his desk, "So what seems to be wrong?" he asked and Jamie explained what was happening.

It turned out that Teddy had Gastroesophageal Reflux or GER for short. It was something that many babies experienced in the first few months in varying degrees and occurs when the acidic stomach contents regurgitate back into the oesophagus, causing pain. Luckily it was an easy fix most of the time. He simply had to feed Teddy smaller and more frequent amounts. The smaller amount of food helps the stomach to decrease the reflux. Well, that was the basics of it anyways, which soothed Jamie's worries greatly.

Perhaps unfortunately though; Doctor Farro was very good at not only being a doctor, but also calming Jamie down and getting into his head, one might say. Because helping Teddy turned into questions about "How old Teddy was?", "How old was Jamie himself?", "Where was the mother? and so forth. Most of it was very small and simple and Doctor Farro showed nothing more than friendly acceptance. But being friends with two of the biggest Slytherins and being a Snake in a Lions skin himself, it was very easy to see it for what it was. The only time he gave anything away was when Jamie gave his full name. Something that instantly piqued his interest because it reminded him of the guy at the airport, when he had first arrived in Italy.

So Jamie played along and told him the modified truths and basic background they had created at the bank. That he was an orphan who grew up in the system and on the street and that the mother of Teddy died in childbirth. The only other time there was a slight reaction, was when he mentioned Tonks. "What was her name?" he had asked as he wrote some notes, trying to make small conversation.

"Her name was Tonks," Jamie had replied, keeping it simple.

"Odd name," Jamie honestly found it odder, that he even said that out loud. More than likely, he honestly hadn't meant to.

Yet somehow all that small talk led to Farro offering to give, first Teddy a free check-up, and then somehow that same offer was twisted into Jamie getting a free check-up too. Something he didn't mind since neither Teddy, nor he, had yet to have a proper check-up, but at the same time something was making him wary. So to be sure he used Legilimency – 'thank you Snape' he grinned in his mind – to be sure it was safe. And even though he dares not delve too deeply into another's mind, what a find it was.

On the very surface of Farro's mind was one word repeating several times – Flames – over and over. Apparently the two 'feelings' he felt when he had walked through first the front door and then the office door, was two separate machines he had made. The one on the front door was his first attempt and it told him if someone with flames had entered his building, apparently to protect himself. But it couldn't tell him if they were strong, what type or even awakened, whatever that meant, but the second was a newer model that he had yet to test. It was meant to do a deeper scan and be able to tell him not only what type of flame the person had, but whether they are active or inactive. And while he had yet to check if it completely worked, it apparently worked enough to do something, because apparently Jamie at least had these 'Flames'.

Following that thought, this was also how he learned the basics of what all those colours meant. Apparently, there was seven – 'getting a bit magical there' he thought, thinking of all the different meanings of the number – different flames called the 'Dying Will Flames of the Sky'. The seven colours made up the colours of the rainbow. Orange which was the centre and the rarest flame, called the Sky flame and meant harmony. Red was Storm and disintegration, blue was Rain and tranquillity, yellow was Sun and activation, green was Lightning and hardening, purple was Cloud and propagation and indigo was Mist and construction. There were a few other words floating around too that he didn't understand, such as soft and hard, but he didn't dare to dig any deeper and risk getting lost or even damaging Farro's mind.

So taking what he got, he went through with the checkups – weight, measurements, height, reflex, eyesight, a blood test to know Teddy and his blood type and so on. He had given a p.o. box address for the blood test to be mailed to. None the wiser to the chaos he was bringing, he went home happy knowing that Teddy was fine and Winky and he would simply feed him less, more often.

* * *

Around the Mafia world a chain of whispers slowly began about a boy that had the same last name as the once great hitman, Renato Sinclair. Who vanished without a trace when his title was stolen by the one known as Reborn. Only a small handful knew the truth of that story.

Heads of certain families were beginning to turn and pay attention. 'Who was this kid? Why did he have the same last name as the once revered hitman?' Some began to think of revenge, while others began to think of how they could use this to gain more prestige, and a tidal wave was about to be unleashed.

So it was no surprise that an assassin was hired to investigate the claims.

* * *

Jamie was annoyed to admit that he didn't notice him at first. He was just too relaxed with the war being over, he really should have known it wouldn't last.

He was in his favourite bakery having a cup of tea when he first noticed he was being tailed. At the time he absent-mindedly passed him off as a normal guy. Until he was walking through the streets and noticed him again, following him from a distance.

He quickly realised that the one following him was good at blending in. To the point that if Jamie hadn't just come from a war, he likely wouldn't have noticed. Glancing over his shoulders, as he led his assailant on a merry chase to nowhere in particular. He couldn't tell much about him. He was wearing a classic dark grey pinstripe suit with a black shirt and had a head of brown hair. If he hadn't seen him in the bakery he wouldn't have even known it was pinstriped, the current distance was just too far away to tell much else with the shadows and angles he was using. He might have thought it was a wizard if it wasn't for the tactics being used by his mysterious shadow. Though that knowledge really didn't sooth Jamie's nerves, because that meant he had drawn the attention of an unknown, who was very possibly from the Mafia world. So as annoyed as he was, he also decided that he was going to use the opportunity for all its worth.

Leading his shadow through the maze of streets, he eventually led him into a back street, before making a sharp turn. Then, with a small, silent crack, he appeared behind his follower. With a quick stunner to the back, he then had him tied up in ropes and apparated them to the basement. Another quick flick of his wand and he had removed any weapons or hidden tools from his guest before tying him to a chair.

"Winky?" he called finally and with a pop Winky was beside him.

"Master Jamie needed something?" she asked.

"Could you please get me a bottle of veritaserum. I need to ask our guest a few questions. Then I'll be fine." Winky simply nodded her head and snapped up some Veritaserum left over from the war, before vanishing with another small pop.

Three drops and his former shadow was a waterfall of information.

His name was Germano Caruso and he was a small-fry freelancer who was hired by the Todd Famiglia to follow him and find out what he could about him. Jamie could only sigh, apparently the Potter luck had struck again. That unimportant, likely dead Grandfather, he had so easily passed off as nothing of importance, was apparently something of a legend in the Mafia world. That is before he mysteriously vanished some forty or more years ago. He was the number one hitman in the world. And apparently Jamie, walking into 'mafia central', with the same last name as his Grandfather, was making some red flags appear everywhere. Although at the moment they were just rumours and whispers on the street. But because of it, his 'new friend' Germano was sent, first to scout him out for information and then depending on what was found, either kill him or go back to his pay check for more orders.

Knowing this, Jamie felt no sympathy for milking him for any information he could get about the family checking him out, the mafia or flames alike. And when the Veritaserum wore off and he couldn't get any more information with words, he took his time, slowly and carefully searching his new friend's mind and memories. He had even less of a problem searching his mind so deeply once he found out that Germano would take any sort of job.

He was especially pleased to discover that like all things, there was two sides to the Mafia world. The 'darker side' was what most expected from the mafia. While the 'good side' was still a part of the Mafia world, they didn't approve of things like human trafficking, drugs, or the illegal trade of weapons. So while he was sure it wasn't great, he could live with it if he was pulled in. And he was sure he was going to be. He just had to make sure that he was pulled in on his own terms and that Teddy was left alone.

He also learned of the equivalent of the mafia police, the Vindice. He wasn't sure, but they almost sounded as bad as the Dementors, and the omerta or vow of silence and laws of the mafia world that they enforced. Which explained why the 'real' mafia world was hidden from the rest of the world.

Sadly, he didn't find anything really in-depth about flames though. Apparently, it was a need to-know-basis, and since Germano hadn't activated his, he didn't know anything that Jamie didn't already know.

Sadly, Germano didn't quite survive his mind reading with his mind completely intact. Though that was to be expected, when Jamie didn't have any formal training, and taught himself based off of what Snape had done to him and a few small mentions in books about the forbidden art, while fighting a war. Luckily, he also got the location of Germano's next meeting area with the ones that hired him. So he wrote a nice note to be left alone and dropped him off in the general area for them to find. He wasn't brain dead or anything, but he would definitely need care in the near future. Though, to be safe, he also erased their meeting from his mind, back to the point where he vanished around the corner in the back streets.

* * *

Word of what happened to the freelancer or what was left of him travelled fast, along with the warning that the 'Unknown' wanted to be left alone. Some took it as a serious wish for one reason or another and chose to follow his wishes. But many more put him on their watch list and decided on the wait and see path.

But one man was on a mission, he had spent the last week scouting out his target from a distance while being shrouded in his mist flames, but now he knew his target's general areas and routes. He was currently walking through the fresh food market, his target was only a few meters away; picking up some apples with one hand and carrying a child, his son, in the other.

Smoothly he walked past his target and stopped to buy some oranges. With a small flick of his hand, he seamlessly released two of his small capsules and guided the two inhabitants to fly over to his target and his son and get a small bite, before putting them back in his pocket. Mission done, he brought his small bag of oranges and left.

He had already stolen the results, and all other info the good Doctor Farro had on the pair, before 'cleaning up', so that no traces were left to be found by others. But when the info he had acquired proved the rumours to be true, he had to be sure. Which was why he had just done what he did. Now he just had to test the samples once he was home.

* * *

The results were in and he was most definitely freaking out.

"Reborn has a grandson?!" he was pacing around his living room, pulling at his hair, he was so going grey from this, "Forget that, Reborn has a GREAT-Grandson!" he fell to the ground in despair, "Oh god, the world is ending….. it has to be…."

Sighing and taking a deep breath to calm himself down, 'He was the great Trident Shamal. He could do this.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone with a shaky hand. His gaze darted nervously to the blood results as he waited for the sun arcobaleno to answer his call.

"Ciaossu," He cringed at the sound of the voice on the other side.

"Hello, Reborn?" he replied once he heard Reborn answer. Hopeful that he couldn't hear how nervous he was. "Were you aware you have a blood relative?"

On the other end of the phone Reborn's eyebrows shot up, his composure slipping a bit. Eventually Reborn cleared his throat, "How sure are you of this?"

"As sure as I can be. I even re-ran the tests myself," he replied. "I have the results," he managed to say without letting his own nervousness be heard.

"How close of a relation?"

"According to the results, along with any other information I pilfered from the deceased Doctor Farro, it suggests that you are likely, at least his uncle, but... Reborn..." Shamal took a deep breath, "He has something in his bloodstream that messes up the results. I believe…" he trailed off.

"What?" Reborn growled in irritation.

Taking a deep breath, he said with a grin on his face, "Congratulations. You're a Grandfather… twice over!" he chuckled nervously. The silence was so deep, you could almost hear a pin drop.

"I want you on a plane to Japan now, and meet me at the location I will text you," Reborn ordered, not taking no for an answer.

"Of course. I'll see you then," The line went dead. "Well, that went better than I thought…." He sighed as he went and packed his bags.

* * *

Jamie was shopping for fresh fruits and veggies at the local market. Currently he was taking his time finding the best lettuce, when he overstepped and lost his balance, falling into a man beside him, who was quick enough to catch him and set him back on his feet. He could feel the blush creeping up his face and tried to push it down. Thankfully Teddy thought it was all some sort of game and was giggling merrily at it all.

He turned to face his helper, "Thank you," he bowed his head slightly. Finally, he took in his saviour's appearance.

He was a tall, lean man, with spiked, slick black hair and dark circles under his eyes. There were two dark lines tattooed on the right side of his face. Some might find his look frightening, but Jamie, didn't quite see it. He was wearing a black suit, with a blue shirt and a black tie, and black fingerless gloves on his hands, with two bars of metal across the back of each hand.

"You are welcome. I'm just glad I could help and that this cute little guy didn't get hurt," Jamie could tell that he was honestly being sincere with his words.

"Yes," Jamie looked down at Teddy with a smirk, "this fearless little one. Whom seems to think it was his morning entertainment." He couldn't help the small chuckle.

"My names Jamie," he said, looking back up at the man, "and this is my son Teddy," he moved his arm slightly, as if to show who he was talking about. "May I know the name of our saviour?" he asked cheekily.

"I'm Lancia," the stranger replied.

They then spent the rest of their shopping trip just talking about small things as they walked around the market and by the ended of it, Jamie had convinced Lancia to allow him to treat him to lunch as a thank you. So they both went their separate ways and agreed to meet at a café nearby the following day.

* * *

Unknown to Jamie, the level of chaos he was making was about to escalate, for landing in Japan was a plane with the one known as Trident Shamal.

Tired as he was from the flight and the stress of his findings, he made his way to the café he was to meet Reborn in.

It was early and still relatively quiet when he got there, but already he could see Reborn sitting in the corner waiting for him while sipping what was no doubt an espresso.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted as Shamal sat down beside the 'innocent looking' two-year-old dressed in a suit with a black fedora with an orange band around it.

"You know," he started, "I'm half tempted to let you choke on your drink while you look at this, but I'm not so cruel. So I warn you now that you might want to swallow the rest before you look at these," he calmly slid a folder with his findings across to Reborn.

Reborn glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, in question, before putting his drink to the side. He slowly opened the folder and read the first page. He didn't say anything as he silently read through the rest and when he had finished and closed the folder again, he simply stared at it for going on ten minutes. Finally, the piercing silence was broken, "Are you certain?"

With nothing needing to be said, his answer was short and sweet, "Positive."

"My dame-student will start to get the Skull Disease soon," Reborn suddenly said in passing to change the subject, clearly needing time to think.

Shamal held back a sigh at the clear change in subject, "You know I don't treat men Reborn,"

"I know," he said as if his student couldn't die from it, as he picked up the folder and left with a small nod of appreciation.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

OMG, I feel so happy right now. I know I have kept you all waiting. And fair warning, I likely will more in the future. But I have sat on this chapter for months at the same spot. I have had well over half this chapter completed for all of that time. And just couldn't get any further no matter how hard I tried. Sometimes I would feel like I could write, but as soon as I sat down to do so I just spend an hour or more staring at the same spot and maybe change or write one or two words. It was so unbelievably frustrating. Aside from the writer's block though there was also just a lot going on in life that at times took away my enthusiasm. But at last I can give you all Chapter Two.

Before that though I want to say thank you to each of you for your favourites and followings. I never expected such large numbers. Second, I give a secondary thank you to any of you who sent a review. It makes me so happy to read them and know just how much you like my story. The odd mentions of misspellings, or annoying auto-corrections (Thank you Lunary and Kurosakiami01) being pointed out is just as much loved.

But most of all I owe a HUGE thank you to GiuliaZe! Thank you so much for our lovely conversations and your amazing way with words. If it wasn't for GiuliaZe, I would still be staring at that same spot in this chapter right now. GiuliaZe and I could be talking about anything and then she will say something and is like a light bulb will go off.

So thank you all for your support that kept my trying to complete this chapter. I really hope it meets whatever you are looking for. After being stuck on it for so long and just wanting to get rid of it. I don't know if it will be, but I hope it is good. Enjoy!

Also, because I said I would mention it for those who don't know. Way back on the 2nd of July, I made some small changes towards the end of the last chapter to incorporate portions of Lighted Candle's challenge. It's not a big change, just a little rewording and adding in Reborn's side of the call.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Jamie was sitting in a window seat, staring into the distance as he waited for his new acquaintance to appear. Was it hopeful thinking that he felt he could be great friends with Lancia? That perhaps he would make his first friend in this new country? He was so lost in thought that he almost missed when Lancia walked in. He stood-up to greet him and let him know where he was, if he didn't already know. Though it was doubtful that Lancia hadn't seen him.

"I'm glad you could come Lancia," Jamie smiled as he greeted him.

"Thank you for inviting me," Lancia replied as they sat down at their seats. He was clearly looking to ask something, so Jamie beat him to it.

"Teddy was too tired today. So I left him with our housekeeper, to take a nap," he explained. "Please order whatever you like," he suggested as he picked up his own menu.

* * *

They continued to become acquainted as they waited for their orders. A glass of water each with a warm chicken salad for Jamie and a mushroom risotto for Lancia.

"Last time you mentioned that Italy wasn't your first home. If you don't mind me asking, what brought you here?" Lancia asked, trying to start a conversation as they waited.

"Ah, I just felt that we needed a change of scenery. I chose Italy because once I turned seventeen, I discovered that my parents had left me a few things. Amongst them there were my Grandmothers journals, where it was revealed that my Grandfather was from Italy." He explained. Twisting the facts to match his new background story. "I thought it couldn't hurt to come and look."

"Was Sinclair always your last name, then?" suddenly there was a glint in Lancia's right eye, "…Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," and then it was gone, but Jamie could swear there was still a small amount of it there.

"No, it's okay. Sinclair was my Grandfathers last name. But I found out that my Mother kept her last name and passed it to me. I have no idea why though," he explained with a sheepish grin. Just like that, the strange glint was gone.

"What about you Lancia? Do you have a family?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Lancia's smile seemed to grow as he thought, "I didn't know my family. I grew up on the streets until I was a young lad. At that stage, I was then found and adopted by the Drago family. They took me in and gave me everything I needed. So now I do everything I can to repay their kindness," Jamie could hear the love and respect in his voice. As well as see it on his face. It was clear as day to Jamie that Lancia cared deeply for the family that took him in.

Their orders came and they ate in silence for the most part, occasionally interrupted by small talk. Jamie had a great time and he learnt a little more about Lancia. At the end of it though, Lancia somehow convinced the waitress that it was he who was paying and not Jamie. Much to Jamie's ire.

Jamie could feel the metal-tick forming as he watched Lancia pay, when he said he was going to, "Just for that we are meeting again next week! And next time I'm paying," Jamie argued with a slight blush, arms crossed over his chest like a child as he glared at the door. Thus completely missing Lania's smirk. He didn't miss the sound of the waitress's giggling in the background, causing his face to turn a shade of red that was normally seen on the face of an angry Ron Weasley.

* * *

Based on his appearance alone, it was clear to Jamie that Lancia was a part of the Mafia, but neither of them ever brought it up and so long as he wasn't going to hurt Teddy or himself. Jamie didn't care. Lancia was quickly becoming a friend. They would meet up at least once a week and just talk and hang out. Though to Jamie's annoyance and embarrassment, he had yet to pay for their food. It was almost some sort of game to Lancia, if his grin each time was anything to go by. The girls at the café were constantly giggling about it. Lancia had even introduced him to his charge Mukuro Rokudo. He was fourteen-years-old, with one blue eye, the other covered by an eye patch, and blue hair that vaguely reminded him of a pineapple. He seemed nice enough.

The boy wasn't bad, but he did set of some sort of warning bells in Jamie. He just didn't know how or why. He was going to try to tell Lancia, but he just didn't know how to. How do you tell your new friend that you think the one he sees as a little brother might be trouble?

But then one day; sometime after Jamie's birthday, it all stopped. Lancia didn't meet him like they agreed to and he didn't know why. At least, not until he read the paper the next day. There was a massacre at the Drago house. Even though there wasn't a lot of photos or info, likely covered up by the Vindice he thought. There had been a few like that in the past since they had arrived in Italy, but it had become more common in the last few weeks. It had scared Jamie a little, so aside from his once a week meeting and general needs, he hadn't left the property. He really didn't want to somehow end up in the middle of whatever it was.

He didn't see Lancia after that, which really saddened him because he was beginning to really like him. Sometimes, he still went to the café at their agreed time and day, hoping that Lancia would miraculously appear. Though he never did. Some of the girls at the café would even give him pitying looks and try to cheer him up, or give him a free cup of tea. He also wasn't sure why he did, but he brought up the Drago family's mansion on the edge of Bolzano, and any other lands or business's they owned. He really wasn't sure why he did, or what prompted him to. He guessed that he didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. Frankly, putting wards over the properties, to both protect them and their secrets, and make outsiders forget about the properties that weren't businesses was harder than buying them all up. Winky was enthusiastic though, at the thought of having all the extra work. Though Jamie did tell her to let him know if she needed more help. She could even help him choose the elf or elfs to help her.

This was also when Jamie took his first step into the Mafia world. Because there was no remaining family to take anything that remained to the Drago Famiglia. Jamie had also brought up all their possessions and secrets, not that it was intentional. They sort of came with the properties.

From what he could gather, if the Mafia world was a ladder, then the Drago Famiglia was somewhere in the middle. Thankfully, they had also been on the good side of the Mafia world. So Jamie decided to keep the connections going where he was able to. A trade here, protection there, no allies – because that would take more than he had or was capable of with just one man and an elf. The trades were done through the businesses, so he had Sharpshooter deal with that. And he seemed more than pleased to do so. Something about 'real business', but Jamie decided it was best not to think about it. Everyone knew how cutthroat Goblins were.

Keeping the area that belonged to the Drago's was the hardest. He ended up paying the goblins to set up a perimeter ward, and was currently paying them to help him watch the area, with set boundaries about how to deal with things. But that was really only a temporary solution.

* * *

Even if they could only remember that they were based in the top of Northern Italy and not the exact location of the Drago famiglia manor, the knowledge that a mysterious investor had brought up everything they had owned and taken over the area, had spread like wild-fire.

'Who that had that much money to spare?! Were they a threat?!' Some even wondered if it was connected to the rumours about the person with the same last name as the Legendary Sinclair.

No one in the Mafia world had a clue and it was eating at many of them. Some of the lower famiglia's were proving to be especially twitchy over it all. Jumping at their own shadows and generally causing unnecessary chaos. Well, more than there already was with the complete annihilation of several famiglia over the last few months. There was now a gaping hole in the Mafia world and large or small, famiglias were rushing to fill it.

Yet anytime anyone tried to lay claim to what was previously the Drago Famiglia's area, they were mysteriously besieged by misfortune. Whether it was physically or financially seemed to depend on how far they went. Yet none of the victims could describe the one that confronted them.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for the more powerful mafioso to take notice, step back and keep a wary watch. They would only do something if this person or persons became a threat, and so far, they were keeping to themselves and only protecting 'their' areas.

* * *

Jamie was becoming slightly depressed and he really wasn't sure why. It almost felt like something was amiss and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what. But apparently Winky had decided to take matters into her own hands – and in a very un-house elf manner – told him to go outside and into the city and not sit around the property because "Master is making home depressing and needs to go outside and find new joy!" Yeah, it didn't quite make sense. Well, not completely. But he was then promptly kicked out of the house by an angry Winky with a feather duster being wielded like a sword. And told that if he came back before he finds what he is looking for, that Winky will start to punish to herself again. Apparently Jamie's success in making Winky come out of her shell was a two-way street after all… Who knew?

So now Jamie was wandering around the area that now 'belonged' to him and really taking in the sights, when he came across one of his new business ventures. He couldn't quite remember what this one did, but he thought, 'Why not just drop in and say hello?' It kind of made him laugh, just a little. He highly doubted that they were expecting a teenager just out of school to own them. Hell, they might even think he was still in school.

The building was simple, but nicely decorated. Though the girl at the desk might need to be replaced, he thought as he walked straight by her. She was too busy blowing bubbles and reading a magazine to notice. Thankfully the security guard did do his job, but Jamie just flashed his ID card and went on his way. Entering the elevator, he thought he would start by checking out the top floor first. See who was in charge.

The wait to reach the top floor almost felt like it took too long, even if it didn't, perhaps he was too use too walking because of Hogwarts. But the sight that greeted him as he had reached the top was not what he was hoping to see.

Anger boiled up inside him at the sight of the large man in charge yelling at and physically kicking the much younger worker in the head. Jamie won't know it, but for all of a millisecond, something briefly flickered within the depths of his eyes. With a flick of his hand, he had the older man restrained and silenced.

In the time it took for him to walk into the room and up to the young man, that was only slightly older than himself, still leaning on the floor, a deadly silence seemed to fill the room. Even the presumed boss wasn't trying to make a sound now.

Gently, Jamie placed his hand on the older teen's shoulder and used his other to help pull him up. Almost as if in a daze, he allowed himself to be led around the desk and into the boss's high back, leather chair.

"Are you alright?" Jamie finally asked, "You're not seriously hurt anywhere are you?" he briefly looked for any visible injuries to the hairline of the young man and around his face. Finally noticing how effeminate he appeared with wavy, shoulder length, mint-coloured hair pulled back in a low ponytail, high cheek bones and sharp teal eyes.

"No, I- I'm fine. Thank you," he looked away for a second, glancing at his restrained boss for a second, "If you don't mind, may I ask who you are?" you could hear how nervous he was while asking.

"Ah, I forgot in the moment of it all. Please, allow me to introduce myself," Jamie flashed a cheeky smile, "My name is Jameson Sinclair, but you can call me Jamie. I happen to be the new and mysterious hidden owner of this business," he flashed his irritation at the man in the corner now looking at him in fear, "In fact, I had come up here to introduce myself and get a tour since I was in the area." He watched as the unnamed victim's face turned white in shock.

"Don't worry! You're not in trouble," he tried to reassure, "He on the other hand will be leaving the second I am done with him and when I'm through with him, he will be lucky if he can get a job as a janitor!" he glared at the man who reminded him far too much of his late Uncle Vernon.

"May I know your name though? I can't keep referring to you as the Victim or the Mint-haired Young Man in my head now can I?" he joked, chuckling as the man's checks turned red.

"My name is Dante Graziano," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you Dante," he winced slightly, "Though I wish it was in better circumstances. If you will excuse me for a second, I have a phone call to make and some things to arrange."

Jamie moved to the far side of the room and pulled out the mobile phone he had been given by the Italian branch of the bank. It had a series of runes and enchantments on it that allowed it to function like the Muggle phones, but it ran off of magic. He also cast a small muffling spell around himself while he spoke.

"Sharpshooter?" Jamie asked.

"What can I do for you, Mr Sinclair?" Sharpshooter asked.

"I have a situation. I decided to check on one of my new businesses and walk in on the one in charge physically abusing one of the workers. I want it taken care of." he stated.

* * *

They talked for a bit longer and soon everything was settled and he walked back to Dante, who was still looking more than a little lost.

"It's been taken care of and the authorities are on their way. I have a question for you though Dante," Jamie spoke calmly. In his head, he was giddy with how he was about to ruin the Vernon look-a-like.

Dante looked up, giving Jamie his full attention.

"Are you happy here?" he could see the thoughts flickering though Dante's face, "You are not in any trouble, and don't worry, you won't lose your job if you like it here." Jamie reassured. "So Dante, are you happy here? Is this the job you want, or is it the job you do to get by?" he rephrased his question.

"I–" Dante started and stopped in thought, "I was happy in the beginning. But then I realised that no one here was taking me seriously because I am so young. Instead they give me simple tasks like some messenger boy," he scowled.

"That's what I thought. I had my account manager do a background check, and compared with your position in this company. You are being wasted. Which is why I have two offers for you. You can choose whichever one you like, or you can stay where you are." It was easy to see the curiosity and hope on Dante's face.

"The first offer is for you to accept a pay raise and be given a higher position much more suited to your skills within this business. The second is for you to become my PA or personal assistant. If you became my PA I would pay for any course that might help you be of more help to me or that interests you. While you study you will also only have to work for me part-time, but you would be paid the full salary. Which is perfect for now because I've never really thought about having a PA before. So at the moment I'm not too sure what you might do, but we could work on that later. I think at least one part of it would be you becoming the face of my account manager when needed, as he would prefer to not be seen," Jamie explained, twisted the bit about Sharpshooter of cause.

Jamie could see Dante's eye grow wider and wider as he had talked, so when Jamie had finally finished explaining Dante didn't waste his time thinking about the two chooses – three really. "I would be honoured to have the job as your personal assistant Mr Sinclair!" he really did try not to raise his voice, but he was just so excited about the offer.

"Good, then first things first, let's give these officers our statements and then you can go and pack up whatever belongings you have here. Also, if you are going to work for me, please call me Jamie," The officers had come in while Jamie was giving Dante the offers and had taken the ex-employ away. He could have had wizards pop in and taken the quick way, but having him cuffed and dragged though the building was so much more shameful for him. He was also glad that Dante had chosen the second offer. He wasn't even sure what had made him talk with Sharpshooter about a PA who could deal with the Muggle side of things. But there was a feeling he had. He had no other word for it. He just wanted Dante close. It wasn't the same as Lancia, whom he had begun to see as a close friend and being around him made him feel more balanced and complete. As well as somewhat safe. With Dante it was more like this crushing need to offer him protection and a safe place because nobody else had or would. Lancia was a give and take feeling, whereas with Dante it was completely about him.

'How does that even make sense?' he asked himself as he watched the officers leave and Dante left to gather his possessions and pass on word that work was over for the day while everything was fixed by Sharpshooter. For the time being a disguised Goblin would replace the boss. He would wait out front for Dante.

* * *

When Jamie offered to give Dante a lift home to talk things over more, he also discovered that Dante had been living in a crumbling apartment building in the lower side of town that should have been demolished for all its health hazards. It was with this discovery that Jamie made the decision; perhaps a bit too forcefully for his new PA, that Dante would be living with Winky, Teddy and himself. The house was certainly large enough. Besides, that way Dante; he hoped, would be more protected as he stepped further into the Mafia world.

At first Dante tried to fight him on it. But Jamie was nothing, if not persistent and just argued that it would be easier for him to be his PA if he lived with him. So that he could know what was going on and organise things accordingly. And besides, it would have taken too long to have travelled to him if there was an emergency of some sort. After that Dante grudgingly gave in with the agreement that he would eventually find his own place nearby once he had more money.

When they arrived at Dante's new home, Jamie could literally see his eyes widening.

"Welcome to my home Dante," he smiled gently as he led him inside and to the couches, "I realise that it is very sudden and I hope it doesn't make this too uncomfortable," he spoke as Winky brought them some tea. "This is Winky, my friend and housemaid. She will help you with anything you need."

"It is nice you meet you Sir," Winky curtsied.

It was clear that Dante was feeling overwhelmed and Jamie couldn't blame him. "I would like to get to know each other better and work out the finer details of having you work for me. But first there is something very important that I must tell you about for us to truly work together. I ask that you keep an open mind. If you cannot, then I will find you better accommodations than your last, and leave you on your way," it was easy to see the uncertainty in Dante's face at these words. "Don't be afraid. I will not leave you high and dry after uprooting you from your home and job. But first let me explain things to you, before you think I am kicking you out before you haven't even moved in," Jamie took a sip of his tea as he calmed his thoughts.

"I would have waited until a later date to tell you. Give us more time to get more comfortable with each other. But I still would have had to have told you later, in order for you to work for me. But given the circumstances, I feel I have a few things to explain to you. I hope that you can keep an open mind," Jamie spoke calmly as he searched Dante's eyes for something. He wasn't sure what, but he smiled when he felt like he had found it.

"In my short life in this world, I have discovered that there are two more hidden societies within this world. Both as outlandish as each other. Both so hidden and secretive that each world does not know about the other. I just happened to be unlucky enough to be pulled into the gravitational pull of both worlds," Jamie sighed as he sipped his drink.

"I will start with the first one. The one I was born in and then go on to explain the one I have found myself being pulled into. I have already said it, but please try to keep an open mind," Jamie grins sheepishly.

"It sounds crazy," Jamie flicked his wrist and released his wand, "But magic is very much real and because of the witch hunts, hidden from the world," he stopped as Dante had to stop himself from choking on his tea, "Normally I wouldn't be able to tell you because of the laws. But as you are going to be working for me as my PA, you need to know about it. We call it the Wizardry world and the Mundane world the Muggle world. Every country in the world has its own population of magicals, and every Wizardry world country has its own government and laws. I'm telling you about this because as my PA you would be working in collaboration with my bank manager in the Wizardry world." Jamie then went on explaining how he was a Lord in the Wizardry world, about his fame, and the war that he ended a few short months ago. As well as explain that the main reason he told Dante of this so soon is because of his son Teddy's metamorphmagus ability. It would have been too hard to hide while living in the same house. He also explained about Winky being a house elf and had her remove the glamour. Thankfully, for whatever the reason, Dante was rather accepting of it.

After explaining the magical world Jamie decided to take a break and give Dane time to think it all over. He knew it was a lot to take in and there was more to come. So they sat in silence as they ate a late lunch made my Winky.

Finally, they had eaten their fill and so Jamie drew Dante's attention back to their talk, "Dante?" Jamie asked.

"Yes?" Dante asked uncertainly.

"Do you feel you are up for more? Or would you rather I stop here and help you find a new home and job?" Jamie calmly asked.

Dante didn't answer straight away as he thought. But finally he looked up at Jamie, "It is a lot to take in and you have yet to mention this secondary hidden world. However, it doesn't change that you were kind to me and that you stopped him and helped me and then offered me even more help when you didn't have to," he stopped in thought, "It is a lot to take in and I need more time to think about it all and understand it. But it also doesn't change my resolve to work for you!" he added passionately as he stared Jamie down, "I know that there is more to come, but I will take it all and drop nothing. There is nowhere else I would rather be," Dante finished. "So please explain this second world so that I can help you the best I can."

"The second world is a little more different from the magical world. It is known of by the normal world. But not how it truly is. So please don't be alarmed. I will explain what I have discovered so far," So Jamie went on to explain about his discovery of the second world. The Mafia world and how just like everything else it had two sides. He explained about how he was still learning about it, but knew that because of his mysterious Grandfather, he would be pulled in whether he wanted to or not. And so chose to step in slowly at his own pace.

After that explanation that Dante took with a shocking amount of acceptance. They moved to talk about Dante working for Jamie and any courses he was interested in alongside do a course to become his PA. It was decided that Dante would study from home, while working for Jamie. As well as Jamie giving him a handsome amount of money and holidays. And as time passed Dante gradually grew accustom to his new life and become a part of the small family.

* * *

The first course Dante completed was a dual qualification in certificate two in business and three in business administration. It was fifteen weeks long and while it went over many things that Dante already knew. It was as good a place to start as any. Alongside studying, Jamie also made Dante study self-defence and weaponry with himself. They also both acquired gun licenses. Better they knew how to use a knife or a gun, or disarm someone than not was Jamie's reasoning. It was also shortly after that in late November, early December that Dante became Jamie's face in the business world and by extension the Mafia world.

It was also at that time that the Mafia world learnt of the name of the Silent Shadow or Unknown that had begun to sweep through the Mafia world and making heads turn after its takeover of the late Drago famiglia's area. Jameson Sinclair. They may not have known of the mysterious Shadow's face, but his name caused even more waves than he had before. The second it was mentioned in the news by his PA, there was an uproar in the Mafia world. One thing was clear though. The Shadow that had taken over the late Drago's area and the one Jameson Sinclair, likely decedent of the Legendary Hitman Renato Sinclair, were one in the same.

Meanwhile, in Japan, a certain hitman smirked with pride as he read about the news. Now if only Shamal had been able to get a picture of his Grandson. But for whatever the reason, any photos taken always turned out blurry.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

So, this has been a long time coming… I won't say sorry, because I do have a life too. But just know that I have been trying to finish this chapter for months and kept hitting a brick wall I couldn't seem to crack.

I really hope that you all like it after waiting so long.

On another note, if anyone wants to help me write the next chapter by pming me and giving me people to bounce ideas to at times, and help me brainstorm, it would be very much appreciated. GiuliaZe and Con helped me a great deal when trying to smash this chapter together, so a big thanks to them for the help. But at the very end, I still found myself sinking and bogged in. And I find myself feeling apprehensive about getting the next chapter down… I have a feeling that I'll be more stuck than I was with this one.

But I couldn't - didn't want to wait anymore, for this chapter, so here it is, as is. It has been checked for mistakes, but I'm sure there are some at a missed and I think there was one or two I was genuinely unsure of, and spell checks and the like didn't help.

 **Edit:** Fanfiction, you have annoyed me... XP Somehow corrections and changes I made before I posted the chapter didn't get saved, and I only noticed this a day or more after posting it. :(

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

With everything that had happened, Jamie's search for information about the flames had been largely forgotten. But it was Dante who gave him the most obvious answer to his search, and he honestly couldn't help his knee-jerk reaction it brought – which was to smack himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" he whined, as he glared up from under his hand at a highly amused Dante. Dante looked like he was about to reply when Jamie stopped him, yelling, "Don't answer that!"

With a shallow, formal bow Dante replied, "But of course, Master," while trying to hold back his snickers of laughter.

Jamie turned his back on Dante and stomped his foot like a prudent child while crossing his arms, "I don't get paid enough to deal with you," he snipped.

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that Winky chose to cut in. "But Master Jamie doesn't get paid. Master Jamie pays Dante to serve Master Jamie," she reasoned, causing Dante to burst out laughing.

"That's it. I'm going for a walk," Jamie snapped, feeling utterly embarrassed for himself. Stepping outside, he grabbed his jacket on the way and apparated away before he could be stopped. He appeared just inside the edge of a forest and out of sight from any prying eyes.

What was the logic that Dante had given Jamie, that started it all? It was that Jamie could probably find out all the information he needed about the mysterious flames, at the late Drago's Mansion. They were a part of the Mafia world, so, it is obvious that they will likely have had information on them! 'But why didn't I think of it before?' He couldn't help but whine to himself as he walked, sourly kicking a small stone as he went. He would go and search soon. But right now, he simply wanted to walk.

He was heading in no real direction as he walked along the edge, just inside the shadows of the forest, as he allowed his thoughts to carry him. Aside from his search for information on flames, there were also his business ventures, and protection of his area and all that lays within it, and few other things. But the biggest change was that ever since he had partially stepped out of hiding, while using Dante as his face, he has received letters sent to his businesses, addressed to him from various people, who he was positive were from the Mafia and there had suddenly been small groups of men – mostly in suits – gathering around his territory, most probably hoping to spot him. These were some of the first signs he had that made him be more cautious. He tried not to make it out to be too big of a deal, after all, he was a small nobody. But the problem was, he was a small nobody that shared his blood with a Grandfather that was once the worlds greatest hitman!

Now he wished he could have the real luxury of being a 'small nobody'.

He was so deep in thought that the first warning he heard was a twig snapping behind him. Suddenly he felt himself being kicked in the back while in mid-step, he managed to use the force of his momentum and rolled forward into the fall and then quickly pushed himself up and spun around to face his assailant. Before him were two boys in their late teens, if younger than himself. And if anyone was to ask, he would say that there was a creepy – perhaps rigid – quality about their appearances.

The first one – the one that had clearly kicked him – was shorter than himself, with dark, fluffy hair, narrow eyes, pale skin and a very cocky grin. His partner was almost his opposite. He was taller than Jamie and twice as wide as Dudley had ever been, with short undercut hair, bushy eyebrows and large popping eyes. Most definitely, a creepy pair to randomly be attacked by.

"Are you the one known as Jameson Sinclair?" the disturbing short one asked.

"And if I am?" Jamie asked, unsure.

"We've been sent to kill you!" he loudly proclaimed with a grin. He then proceeded to vanish from Jamie's view and reappear at his side, punching him in the gut. Jamie coughed as he bent over in pain, grasping his now aching stomach and ribs.

"Who. Are. You?" Jamie bit out between the pain as he tried to breath.

Matching eerie looking grins spread across his attackers faces, as the shorter one began to speak, "We are the Macchina Famiglia. We'll create advanced cyborg technology and use it to control the world! We are the high-tech mafia of the new century! Our first mission was going to be to kill the strongest hitman of the Vongola Famiglia, Reborn! It will allow us to show the rest of the Mafia world that we may be younger than most famiglias', but our technology is both highly advanced and powerful! But then our Boss heard about you," the shorter one snickered, "And thought it would be good training, to kill an upstart nobody like you. I'm sure we'll be doing the world a favour." He finished and moved to punch Jamie in the head.

But Jamie had caught his breath during his long-winded speech and rolled to the side. This time he was ready for the secondary attack and cast a weak wandless protego. Just strong enough for the first strike or two, before he fought back. Meanwhile, he carefully considered his options, he was alone, he didn't have any back up, they were clearly Muggle – if Mafia…. He thought about simply surging his magic and frying them since they mentioned being Cyborgs. But could he live with himself if he killed two kids that should still be in school. He had no idea how much of them was Cyborg or still Human…..

But his time for thinking was up, as he dodged the short one's punches. He may be fast, but Harry Potter wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for nothing.

He was in an unknown situation, with little to no knowledge of the whos, hows, whys and whats. So, taking this into consideration and not wanting to cause something because he didn't know enough about the situation, Jamie felt, in the moment, that the best thing he could do was run and try to lose them. His hope was that maybe once he was far enough away, he would either have a better idea of what to do, or have lost them all together.

Using all his instincts as a seeker and from war-time, Jamie ran. Weaving in between trees as he went and using more subtler uses of wandless magic to set traps and obstacles for his pursuers. Though it became clear, that he was only successful in pissing his attackers off. Because just when he realised that he was running out of woods to run through, and that he was going to have to run through an open field before he would have more cover in the form of run down, abandoned buildings, he heard the smaller one shouting "Let's go Manny!", followed by the sound of whirling, hissing, and clicking from somewhere behind him. Along with a more robotic voice saying "Docking!"

The sight that greeted him when he dared to glance back would forever haunt his dreams. There was a huge hole, where the larger one's stomach should have been and the smaller one's face was protruding from it, held in place by a series of wires. It truly was a disturbing sight and prompted Jamie to make a run out into the open.

This would also prove to be Jamie's first mistake. The hows and whys didn't really matter in the end. What did matter was that the crazy cyborgs somehow fired a small missile at Jamie and caused the series of events that followed.

First, the missile missed Jamie, because he instinctively used more controlled and powerful magic to protect himself. Second, and perhaps the worst of it all, the area was not as empty as Jamie had first thought when he was running towards the open space. The missile was redirected towards a small rundown wooden shed. A shed that was home to two boys a little older than Jamie himself. A home that went up in flames. That was when things got a little more confusing and everything just seemed to happen in fast-forward.

The shed was partially blown up, and the rest went up in flames. The two boys that had lived in it started screaming. Jamie momentarily froze up when he realised that he had put others into his attackers firing range and possibly gotten strangers hurt.

Then in the next second, for Jamie, it felt like time was moving in slow-motion, even when it was moving fast. In an act that was completely Gryffindor and fuelled by emotions, he fired an over powered bombarda, killing his attackers instantly. He then ran into the burning shed and pulled the first one he saw outside - the older of the two boys – and into the open field, where he would be slightly safer than the rest of the area. But the shed was old and worn and the fire seemed to burn faster than Jamie had first thought. For in the next instant, the shed completely collapsed on itself.

Fearing for the other boy's life and thinking that he might be dead, grief, anger and failure consumed Jamie. It was then that he felt something click into place and orange flames burst from his body. He barely noticed that the flames didn't hurt and instead were warm and comforting. Everything seemed to almost standstill, or perhaps it was that he was moving too fast? He felt as if it wasn't him controlling his body, as he ran forward, ignoring the flames and moved burning wood as if it weighed nothing and then pulled the body of the other boy from the fire and placed him next to the other boy.

Then just like that the orange flames vanished and Jamie found himself feeling rather drained. But he dared not remain out in the open, so using the last of his energy, he rested his hand on each of the stranger's shoulders and apparated with them home, appearing in the middle of the living room.

In an instant Winky was there, "Master!" she cried in shock at his tired and slightly singed appearance.

"I'm fine Winky. Just tired. Please take them to a guest room and heal them," He didn't get to finish, because right after saying that, Jamie passed out from exhaustion, only just managing to land half on a couch he was near.

* * *

When Jamie next woke up, he found himself in his bed, with Dante sitting to the side, watching over him.

"Are you feeling better?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. I feel better now that I've slept. How long was I out?" He asked as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting passion.

"A day. Long enough, that the older of the two boys you brought home has woken up. I found out that his name is Zander and the younger one is his little brother Saffron. But Saffron has yet to wake up," Dante sighed. "All I could find out was that they are homeless, Saffron has been sick for a while now, and that the shack they were living in suddenly blew up while they were inside. Please tell me what happened Jamie." The worry was easy to hear in Dante's voice.

"It was my fault," Jamie started, looking down at his hand in regret. "I was walking in a forest, just thinking about everything. Next thing I know, I was kicked from behind by one of two boys that proceeded to attack me." Jamie clenched his hands into fists. "They claimed to be from a famiglia – the Macchina Famiglia. They were human cyborgs and spoke of taking over the world and that they thought killing me would be their first step to making a name for themselves." He growled, thinking of how he would make that famiglia regret the day they came after him. Jamie completely missed the look on Dante's face that spoke of revenge.

"I wasn't sure how to deal with it at first, so I ran. I needed more time to think of what to do. But I didn't realise that I was so close the edge of the forest and just as I came to the clearing, they did something and the two, became one," he shuddered at the memory, "and then they fired a small missile at me. I didn't know there was more people in the area. I blocked the missile and it hit the shack the two boys were in. That's when I got pissed and shot bombarda at my attackers and killed them. I pulled the older one, Zander, out of the building, but it collapsed before I could get the younger one." Jamie stopped for a second as he remembered. "That's when something strange happened…" He trailed off. He knew he had Dante's full attention as he thought.

"I didn't want to be the cause of Zander losing his brother, Saffron. I felt I would do anything to save him. Then there was this over powering warmth inside of myself, and I vaguely remember noticing that I was on fire. But it didn't hurt me. Suddenly I didn't fear running into the burning building and I found myself lifting the heavy wooden beams, I otherwise couldn't normally lift without magic, and then I pulled Saffron out. Then the orange flames vanished and I suddenly felt really drained, and well, you know the rest." Jamie finished.

"I see… Well, that is a very interesting adventure…" Dante trailed off in thought. "I'm just glad you are okay, and Zander is fine. He only had a few scratches. His brother Saffron, was also healed and his cold has been taken care of. His body is now just resting in a healing coma. Winkie says he should wake up in a day or two."

Jamie sighed in relief, hearing that both the brothers were fine. Neither Dante, nor Jamie were aware of the shadow that had been standing outside Jamie's door, listening in, and so missed its retreat, back to the guest room the two brothers were staying in.

"Thank you for watching them and telling me Dante. But I need a shower and then I think it's time we find out about those flames."

After a shower and some food, Jamie went to check on his guests. They were in one room, with two twin beds side by side. Standing just outside of the room, Jamie stopped and couldn't help but watch for a bit. The older of the two, Zander was tall, with broad shoulders, and short wavy, deep red hair. Jamie couldn't see anything else, because he was sitting, hunched over, by his brother's side, with his back to the door, his head down as he watched Saffron's chest rise and fall.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Jamie finally knocked gently on the side of the door, feeling as though he was interrupting something personal. He watched as Zander straitened in an instant, twisting to the side as he turned his head to stare at him over his shoulder.

"May I come in?" Jamie asked, unsure if he was welcome, even if it was his house.

Zander simply grunted, "It's your home, isn't it?" he said, as he turned back to watching over his brother.

Jamie only just managed to swallow the sigh he felt coming, as guilt plagued him. He, instead, closed his eyes from the scene in front of him for a second, before he finally entered the room and walked to stand beside Zander, towards the end of the bed.

"It is," Jamie began, "But you are here as my guests, and it is my fault you are here to begin with," this time he was unable to hold back the regret in his voice.

Zander finally turned his head to stare at him, but said nothing, so Jamie continued.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, for causing this to happen to you." Jamie apologised. "I promise that I'll make it up to you and your brother–" Jamie started, only to be cut off.

"Did you personally blow up the shelter, we were in?" Zander grunted.

"Well, no. But–" he started, but was again interrupted.

"Did you kill the fuckers that did?" Zander spat out.

"Yes, but–" Jamie tried again.

"Then it isn't your fault, ya' idiot." Zander rationalised, before he ignored Jamie and turned back to watching Saffron.

"Thank you. But I will still make it up to you, and I'll start by making sure that you and your brother have a roof over your head, and food on your plates. So please, stay here as long as you wish to. But if you'll excuse me, I need to go take care of some business with my assistant Dante. Winky will take care of any of your needs if you call her–" Jamie started but paused for a second, "And before I forget, my name if Jamie – Jamie Sinclair. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself before." Jamie nervously ruffled the back of his hair.

"Zander Volkovs," Zander simply replied as he looked at Jamie out of the corner of his eyes. For which Jamie took as his cue to leave. But when he reached the door, he heard a short mumble. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jamie replied with a small smile as he took one last glance over his shoulder at the two brothers.

* * *

Jamie found Dante waiting for him at the foyer.

"Were you waiting for me long?" Jamie asked, as Dante put the book he had been reading to the side and stood up.

"Not too long," Dante replied, as Jamie walked over and took his arm, apperating them away to the entrance of the Dragos manor. Dragos manor was a large property, with several buildings on it, and a beautiful garden. If it wasn't for his magic, this meant that they could have very well been searching for hours.

Jamie flicked his wrist, releasing his wand, "Point me Drago famiglia's information on flames!" he called out, with his wand resting on the palm of his hand. It spun briefly, before pointing in one diction, that they slowly followed up a series of stairs and hallways. Finally, they stopped outside a set of eloquent double doors, that led into what was no doubt the boss's private office.

It was a spacious room with blue and gold walls, many bookshelves, a few chairs and sofas and a large wooden desk with a painting of a man behind it, with a plaque below reading, Primo Manetto Drago.

"So, he was the founder of the Drago Famiglia," Jamie mumbled as he moved further into the room. Allowing his wand to lead him to one of the many bookshelves. "Alohomora" he mumbled passingly, not believing for a second that the information would be that easy to find, and he was right. The shelf was pulled backwards and seemingly slid into the side of the wall, revealing a secondary hidden room. The room was almost a replica of the first room, but with slight differences here and there.

Putting his wand away, Jamie led Dante into the room and the two began their search through the many shelves.

"We will leave anything we find here for now," Jamie ordered as he flicked through one of the many books. "At least until we know more about the two Volkovs brothers." Jamie began, "It's not that I don't trust them, but we also don't know them. And I don't want them to be pulled into this if I can help it."

"Of cause Jamie," Dante agreed, while putting another book back on the shelf.

They ended up looking through the small library of books for the next few hours, putting most back and putting others to the side in organised piles. Many of the different books were interesting, but not all were what they currently needed. Most of them were more common books such as books on different weapons, but others were logs of information about other Famiglia within the mafia – entries about their histories, who was in charge, who was on which side of the mafia and where they stood in power, as well as blackmail material. While others were personal journals or notebooks written by past bosses of the Drago famiglia, though most of the books seemed to be hand written in some way. It was all very fascinating to read and Jamie knew they would be coming back to this room a lot in the near future. In the meantime, Jamie had what he was looking for – Flames and their meaning. He had to admit that it was somewhat shocking.

'I'm a Sky?!' Jamie screamed in his mind. 'That's what those flames were – Orange.' He thought as he reflected on when he pulled Saffron out of the burning building. 'Why me…?' he cried mentally. All he ever wanted was to be normal!

It was all rather complicated with you went into depth about, but the simple fact was that the Mafia was a hidden world for flame users, just like the Wizardry world was for magic users. Of course, there were also those that couldn't use flames, but they didn't hold a lot of power most of the time.

The flames themselves were made up of a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force and formed one of the seven sky flames. Each one had all those different meaning he had heard from Doctor Farro's head, each possessing its own destructive properties. And apparently, he was a Sky, the ones that lead the Mafia world and holds the most power… To be honest, Jamie didn't know how to feel about that. He just knew that he was never going to get his wish of being nobody, once it got out. And he knew it would get out eventually.

Jamie pushed his thought to the side for a little bit as he picked up one of the many books beside him and opened it to the page about sky flames as he reread it.

~.*-*.~

Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames possess the greatest propulsion power, especially those of high-purity. Described as having many mysteries, its special trait, Harmony, represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained.

Skies will naturally draw other elements to them, searching for the one that is right for them, to bring about a feeling of complete balance. Given enough time, the Sky will harmonize with at least one of each element, this not only makes the Skies feel whole, but also offers them protection. The Sky gives the elements a home and sense of completeness, while the elements protect the Sky."

~.*-*.~

'Harmony – had he ever harmonised with anyone?' Jamie wondered as he glanced at Dante from the corner of his eye. What about his friends in the Wizardry world…? Did Blaise know about flames? His family was from Italy after all. The book said that if he meditated, he would be able to find any connections within is mind, so putting the book to the side, he sat back in his seat and closed his eyes to meditate.

With his training in the mind arts, it wasn't hard to find his centre. But he certainly was shocked when he looked. Since moving to Italy he hadn't been properly sorting his mind for weeks – but simply shoving all the newest information to the side. His mind room was a mess. Sorting it had taken its sweet time, when all he wanted to do was find his answers, well find it he did. Just not what he was expecting.

Within his room, he discovered two new rooms. One for everything mafia and flame related, and one which led him to a dark room with nothing in it but an orange and white pulsating orb. It burned and moved like he imagined the surface of the sun might look like, but what shocked him was that there were three thin ribbons wrapped around it and stretching out to something he couldn't see. One was a calming blue, an electric green and a destructive red.

The blue ribbon was transparent and not fully formed, while the green ribbon was only slightly clearer than the blue ribbon. But it was the red ribbon that caught Jamie's eye, it was darker than the other two, yet somehow faded and warped, like looking through frosted glass.

Jamie gently brushed against the red ribbon and it pulsed like a heartbeat under his touch –suddenly he was swamped by an odd cloudy feeling like walking through a thick mist. Everything felt like it was covered in a fog and when he managed to push through it, for all of a millisecond, he was overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of guilt, shame and loneliness, before he was suddenly forced back into his own mind and into the waking world. Jamie was so shocked that he almost fell off his seat.

"What was that?!" he asked himself. Not moving from his position on the invisible black floor of the room.

"Is that a guardian bond….? Have I harmonised with someone? But it's so thin and fragile looking. The books said I would able to tell who it was, but I can't get anything but feelings…. Surely if it was one of my friends back in Britain, I would have known by now… But who else could it be? And why didn't my flames become active while I was in school?" Jamie wondered as he slowly opened his eyes came back to the real world.

He now had his answers, and realised he had a lot to think about… With that Jamie looked at the time and suggested that they head home for the day.

* * *

In a clearing, a homeless civilian on a walk found the gruesome remains of a messy grave of human and metal parts. He alerted the police, but the Mafia was quick to cover it up before it leaked to the public

The few Mafia that cared were confused, the Macchina Famiglia was considered a weak famiglia that most of the higher-ups, brushed off as unimportant. But nevertheless, for those that liked to know about all the going ons' in the world, it was a little troubling. Why were two of their men killed? And who did it? Some even wonder, having seen the reports on the cyborg parts and just how much of them was still human, if they should keep a closer eye on the famiglia in the future. But only Macchina Famiglia knew the truth and they weren't talking. Although, it was noticed by some, that the Boss seemed to be a little more jittery then normal. And soon afterwards, many of the small famiglia were seen to be remaining that little bit closer to home.

Only two not of the Macchina Famiglia made accurate speculations as to who it was, though they still didn't know why the incident happened.

Shamal, who was able to check the area of the clearing, recognised the flames signature. And with a With a smirk on his face, Reborn's first thought after reading the report, was to wonder if this wasn't more chaos caused by his unknown grandson. And if so, that he couldn't be prouder. Though if he ever did find out that it was true, well… It would be open season on the Macchina Famiglia.

* * *

 **A/N:**

The sky flame description is from Reborn wiki, Dying_Will_Flames_of_the_Sky


	5. Chapter 4

Marry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait, this year has just been crazy. Particularly in the first half of this year, I have had so much bad and good luck, they just seemed to pull on each other like some weird tug-of-war.

From finding a brother and sister duo of abandoned or runaway kittens on the second of this new year. I ended up keeping them and naming them Zorro and Gem. Zorro is a giant of a cat and such an attention seeking menace, that oddly, loves to play fetch with those little plastic bell balls. XD While Gem is still the size of a kitten. She is so quiet and just likes to sleep most of the time, unless it's night time and I'm trying to get her inside again. Then I have to play tag with her and try to catch her. XD

To crashing my car in the middle of the year, and right before I was about to start a new job! A job I was then told was cancelled by my job search provider, because it wasn't permanent. I did get a job in the end. It was just a crazy year. But I've also been so busy, and if I wasn't busy, I was super tired and needed some down time. When I did try to work on this chapter – in BloomOutOfSeason's words – my muse ran away from me… I have been trying to get it down for you, but like always, I've been stuck halfway through. I thank you for your patience with me and for your kind words. It keeps me going, trying to get this written down for you to read.

Heads up, I will be introducing a few OCs and 'not quite OCs' to fill numbers. The 'not quite OCs' are from the game Persona 5 – I had a chat with LunarCatNinja some months ago and it gave me some ideas. To try and clarify, I won't be using the game, just borrowing the characters and some small amount of background – but I have never personally played the Persona games and have only read the first seven chapters of the manga and am watching some game play online. So, while I am using the characters (mostly from what was on the wiki), I am also using creative license to change them as I see fit. Maybe it would be easier to treat them as OCs inspired by the game? As most will have their names changed to fit in with the fact that they will mostly be from Italy and not Japan. You have been warned. Please don't bite my head off.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, a few things changed along the way from what I was originally planning and in my head, and I'm wondering if I'm biting off more than I can chew. XD I would have loved to contact 3 special people to have their thoughts before I posted this – acherongoddess, poorasdirt, OperaEagle IcelynLacelett – who have each offered to be my sounding boards, alongside my good friend GiuliaZ. Its great to have different people to bounce ideas to, because it allows me to see thing in different ways. But given the time of year, I don't want to have to possibly wait days for a reply. In saying that, I am thankful to each of you for the help you have given me. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

When Jamie and Dante returned home, it was late afternoon and the house was quiet.

"Winky?" Jamie called.

"Yes, Master Jamie?" she asked as soon she appeared.

"There wasn't any trouble while we were gone was there?" he asked as he looked around. Nothing appeared to be any different than normal.

"Oh no," Winkey replied, "No trouble Master Jamie. Little Master was mostly quiet, he did miss Master Jamie though." Jamie winced, at the mention of Teddy. He had been so busy lately, and something told him that he was going to be even busier in the near future. "The guests never left their room, and the older one only called upon Winky once, to ask for a small lunch and something to read." She explained.

"That's good. You may return to what you were doing Winky. Dante and I will be in my study." With a nod, Winky vanished with a pop.

* * *

Jamie paced a line through the room of the study as he thought about what he had learned, and what the three tiny flames within him meant. Meanwhile, Dante sat off to the side, occasionally looking up to watch, all the while writing notes and making plans. But finally, Dante had had enough.

"Will you stop your insistent pacing," He snapped as he put his notes on the side table. "We now know what the what the power within the Mafia is, and all you can do is pace like a lost child? We should be using this to plan ahead, and you should be finding out how you can train to use it! You are a Sky! This means others will covet you and chase after you like the rare jewel you are. You need to be able to protect yourself. Not to mention that we will need to get back at the Macchina famiglia for attacking you, or we will be seen as weak by the rest of the Mafia." Jamie was now looking at Dante in shock. Dante had never snapped before, and Jamie wasn't prepared for it.

"I have read the Laws of the Mafia," he picked up a nondescript, thin black book. The only one he had grabbed as an afterthought, and brought back with him, from the mansion, "We have a right to revenge, for being attacked with unfounded reasons."

"O-oh?" Dante smirked.

Jamie looked to Dante with a resigned look of regret. "But I don't want to attack anyone without reason…." he all but whined. "I already paid them back, didn't I? I killed them." You could hear the mixture of emotions as he spoke.

Dante just stared at Jamie as if he was a fool. "O-oh. What about the pain they caused our current guests? Saffron still hasn't woken up." Dante snapped.

At the same time another voice suddenly snapped from the doorway, "Ya idjit. If you want to survive in this world. You don't have a choice."

Jamie twisted around in shock at being overheard, to find Zander leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, clearly annoyed. "How long have you been eavesdropping?" Jamie asked, upset with himself, that he hadn't noticed Zander.

"O-ho?" Dante observed quietly.

"Long enough," he answered plainly.

Dazed and unprepared, Jamie blinked and asked the first thing that came to mind, "Do you normally just go snooping around a stranger's house?"

Glaring Jamie down, Zander spoke, "Idjit, then shut the door next time."

"Oh, I thought I did," Jamie blinked, shaking himself of the shock and straightening his back. "Look, even if I could take revenge," He turned to see both Dante and Zander on either side of him. "We don't know the first thing about them or their power base. They are so new that there wasn't even a book about them in the Drago's private study. How many men do they have? How much money do they have? Do they have any allies? What about businesses? And what about us? How can we," he pointed between the three of them, "hope to be enough to fight what could be one-hundred or more men?! Now do you understand?" Jamie ranted, his tone steadily getting deeper and louder, unconsciously clenching his hands in frustration. He didn't like to think about the fact that Saffron and Zander had been hurt because he didn't act quickly enough or that Saffron still hadn't woken up.

"Idjit," Zander muttered as he pushed off the door and walked away.

"O-oh," Dante gave a little laugh, with a knowing smirk, getting up from his chair and walking out the door, taking his notebook with him.

Jamie just stared dumbly at the now empty doorway, as if he had just missed some unspoken understanding between the two, that he wasn't privy to.

* * *

Jamie didn't see Dante or Zander for the rest of the day or that night and when he asked Winkey where they were, Winky replied that she didn't know.

"Zander told Winky that he had something to do and to please take care of his brother. And Dante told Winky that he will be busy for some time and to please not disturb him. So Winky did as they asked and leave them alone." She replied.

Since then Jamie hadn't seen or heard from them in over a week now and he was getting progressively more worried. He tried to distract himself by looking after and playing with Teddy, watching over Saffron, reading books from the Drago's study about the mafia and flames, and trying to train himself to access his flames with little success. He could feel it and poke it, but he wasn't able to bring it out and don't get him started on who he suspected his lightning and rain were and he didn't want to think about whatever was wrong with his mysterious storm guardian. But it was getting progressively harder to remain calm, most of all, because his gut was telling him that something was wrong.

Currently, Teddy was having a nap and he was sitting by Saffron's bedside, talking to him and telling him about anything and everything to distract himself.

"–finally the end was near. I was so afraid, anxious, nervous and excited and everything was just messed up. I was about to kill myself, so that everyone else could live–!" Jamie stopped when there was a sudden bang from down stairs. He whipped around to face the door, prepared for anything, when Dante appeared in the doorway. Leaning over, and clearly out of breath. When he finally straightened up, he could see that Dante, who liked to look his best, didn't look too great either. His hair was a mess and even a bit greasy, he had bags under his eyes and he looked over all tired and was likely hungry too.

He was about to speak when Dante, beat him to it. "It's done!" he exclaimed, clearly proud of something, as he clutched a pile of books and folders to his chest. Neither noticed the pair of eyes watching them from the bed.

"What's done Dante?" Jamie asked, both confused and worried. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been? And where is Zander?" He clucked like a mother-hen.

"I have, with Sharpshooter's help and a lot of time and some money, compiled a list of all of the Macchina famiglia's holdings, businesses and properties. As well as a rough estimate of how many men they have." He exclaimed proudly, "We then proceed to plant seeds and create cracks within their source of income and cause them some trouble in the future. And what do you mean Zander is missing? Hasn't he come back?" Dante finished.

"He vanished a week ago, the same time as you did. I was hoping he was with you and Saffron still hasn't–" Jamie was cut off suddenly, by a much younger voice behind him, making both of them jump.

"What do you me Big Brother is missing?! You–" he pointed at Dante angrily, "come in here and interrupted the great story I was listening to, to tell me that you don't know where my Big Brother is?!"

"Story?" Jamie mumbled in shock, while Dante just stared. "How long have you been awake?" Jamie asked, breaking the small silence.

"Long enough." He boasted, "I woke up days ago, but asked the nice lady to not tell you, because I wanted to hear the rest of the story. And when I asked her about Big Brother she told me that he asked her to look after me. So– so I thought I could trust you, because Brother would never leave me!" he was yelling by the end, clearly very upset.

It was like watching a slow-motion film, as Jamie's expression went from confused, to shocked, to annoyed and a range of other emotions. "Winky!" he finally yelled.

With a quite pop, Winky – appearing as a human maid – appeared around the corner of the door and rushed into the room. "Master Jamie is asking for Winky?" She asked.

"Winky, why didn't you tell me when Saffron woke up?" Jamie asked, clearly upset.

"Master Jamie did not ask for Winky to tell him exactly when young Saffron first woke up. And after Winky told him that Zander ask Winky to watch over him while he was gone, young Saffron begged Winky not to tell Master, so that he could hear the end of Masters great story." Winky explained while wringing her hands. She looked at the ground in despair, "Is Winky in trouble?" she asked, look up at Jamie through the hair of her disguise.

Jamie could only sigh, "No you're not in trouble Winky. So please don't punish yourself. I should have asked you to tell me." He ran his hand through his hair, clearly stressed.

"What about Big Brother?!" Saffron yelled, sitting up in his bed, still distressed.

"I don't know Saffron, but don't worry. I will find him." Jamie proclaimed with conviction as he tried to reassure the boy.

"I want to help! He's my big brother!" he yelled, as if he thought he would be ignored.

"How can you help?" Dante sneered, clearly not impressed by his whining.

Saffron cheeks puffed out, and his face turned slightly red in anger at the slight, "I may not be able to fight like big brother and I get sick easily, by I'm a whiz with technology," He argued.

Dante opened his mouth, most likely to aggravate him more, when Jamie cut in, "A whiz with technology? In what way?" he asked, clearly intrigued.

"I'm not good at explaining," he began, looking down and fiddling with his bed sheets, "But I like to play with things when I can, see how they work and if I can improve them or use something with something else and I fix most computer problems. As well as hack into places. So long as their firewalls aren't too strong, like the Vongola's are." He stared up at Jamie before looking away. "Not that I've tired, their security is too good." He whined.

Jamie didn't reply straight away, deep in thoughts. 'What could they do…? Where was Zander?' But eventually he broke the slice once more, "I need more time. We need to plan ahead and find resources and even possibly help. Saffron if we do use your help, what would I need to get you? And don't worry about the price. Make a list and in a few days, when you feel up to it, we will find the time to see what the Dragos left behind, before we go shopping for the rest."

Saffron's face lit up at not being ignored because of his age, as he eagerly nodded his head.

"Winky, make sure you help Saffron with anything he needs, while I plan. Dante, clean yourself up, eat something and rest. Then we will talk." Jamie ordered as he was about to leave.

"I know where we can get some help!" Saffron called at Jamie's back, before he left the room, making him turn around.

"O-oh? You do?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do," he replied. "Where we lived before, we weren't the only unwanted children of the Mafia families. There is a ton of us hiding and making do down there. Some of them might not be able to help or want to, but we all look out for each other. We're all we have." Saffron explained.

Dante looked like he was about to turn the idea down, but you could see the lights turning on in Jamie's eyes.

"How soon do you think you could go outside?" Jamie asked, knowing that the other homeless children and young adults, wouldn't believe him, but they might believe Saffron. It wasn't even about getting help or future men and women for his family. It was simply that he couldn't stand to leave them out there, when he could help them.

Saffron was up in a second, jumping out of bed and chucking a pair or jeans and a random green top on. "I'm fine now." He said with an eager smile, "I just wanted to hear the end of your story, so I pretended to be asleep." He finished as he pulled a pair of shoes on.

Jamie only raised an eyebrow, with a smirk. Even if he was a bit annoyed inside. While Dante looked ready to yell at him.

"Winky, help Dante while Saffron and I go scouting." He ordered as he grabbed Saffron's elbow and began to lead him out of the room.

"We are only scouting and getting an idea of possible people we can help, and if any of them are your close friends, then we will approach them. Do not go far from me, and if there is any danger, I will bring us straight back here." He glanced at Saffron knowingly, "Since you were so keen to learn about my life – when I thought I was venting to a sleeping boy – I don't have to explain to you about magic, do I?" Jamie explained, as he led them to the front door.

Saffron's eye widened slightly, realising that he may be in trouble for that later. "No, and I won't tell anyone. I promise." he answered, while trying to hide his fear.

"Good," Jamie replied. Worried about telling too many about magic, but wanting to be able to trust others. "I trust that you won't." They stepped outside, and Jamie turned to face Saffron. "We are going to apparate, close your eye and hold your breath. You ready?" Jamie asked.

Saffron nodded and closed his eyes as he took a breath. A second later, they vanished with a crack.

* * *

Moments later, Jamie and Saffron appeared on the edge of the forest, by the by rundown slums. It was as the same as Jamie remembered, the only difference was the clearly destroyed shack, where he first found Zander and Saffron. It was just another one of seemly many abandoned towns around Italy. But this one also happened to play house for many homeless children, teens and young adults.

Before they entered, Jamie tried to think about what he knew of the area, but sighed when he realised he didn't really have much to go on. It was an old village, built on the side of a hill and surrounded by a forest, that was creeping in, much like devil's snare would in a dark cave. The walls were cracked, and some crumbling and buildings were, overall, rundown and decrepit and it generally wasn't a place that was safe for people to live in, much less children and teens.

Trying not to think about how this could go wrong, Jamie took the lead as they cautiously made their way into the maze, that was a hub of many lost and unwanted children and the odd adults in the mafia world. They trod carefully, keeping their eyes and ears peeled for any sort of activity in the area. Every now and then Jamie would hear a slight shuffling or a scuff of a shoe, and spot the odd moving shadow or a flicker of light, but if the children of the slums were one thing, it was that they were good at staying hidden.

As they walked, Saffron told him about the area and the people.

"Most of us here are children and teens. Brother was one of the oldest– He stayed back for me..." He sounded so sad as he spoke of Zander staying because of him.

"Only the real idiots hold grudges or fight each other here – it's the only way we can survive. By sticking together and helping each other. Especially when they come–" Saffron tensed and looked away as he suddenly cut off. As if he wasn't meant to speak of them – whoever they were. But Jamie didn't get to ask, as they suddenly stopped at one particular door.

Saffron didn't wait for Jamie's orders or give him any warning, as he chucked the door open and ran in, call out names.

"Leonardo–! Elena–! Arend–!" he looked around in the dark room to the small house. "Where are you? It's me, Saffron!" he continued to call out as he ran through the rooms. Jamie didn't have much choice, but to follow Saffron, unless he let something happen to him.

The house was small, with two stories and while it was dirty, it was also clearly lived in. There was make shift furniture and in some cases, pieces that were either second hand, or left behind by the original owners.

Suddenly there were footsteps from the stairs, and someone called out, "Saffron! What how?" It was a boy in his late teens, he was tall, with visible muscles, and a messy head of short blood red hair. "But– but the shack–? We thought you were dead…" He trailed off in distress. It was then that Jamie noticed two more that were behind the redhead. Both were about the same age as the other, a slim girl with shoulder length brown hair and honey brown eyes and a tall boy with short purple tinted grey-black hair and rusty brown eyes.

It was the last boy that seemed to notice Jamie in the doorway first, pushing past the other two teens and yanking Saffron towards them by his arm and out of Jamie's sight. Saffron seemed to be too shocked to react to the man handling at the time.

"Who are you?" he growled out the question once Saffron was hidden behind the other two teens.

"Arend wait! He's with me–" But the teen, Arend, didn't seem to be listening as he glared at Jamie, crouched low and ready for action. The other two were also far more alert now, but their stances were closer together, guarding Saffron.

Jamie stepped into the room with his hands up in the air, "My name is Jamie Sinclair and I mean you no harm." Jamie started, trying to think what to say. "I was the one that saved Saffron and his brother Zander–"

"And where is Zander now?" Arend cut him off.

Jamie sighed, "That is why Saffron led me here..." Jamie began, "Zander and Saffron's shelter was blown up, because I was suddenly being attacked by two hitmen from the Macchina famiglia. I took them out shortly after, and quickly pulled the two brothers from the wreck. I felt bad for them. They were hurt because of me, so I took them to my home to heal. But Zander got it into his head that he is indebted to me. A week ago, he asked my maid to look after Saffron and took off. We haven't heard from him since and I can't explain it, but I have a bad feeling about this. Right before Zander vanished, I had an argument with my PA about taking revenge on the Macchina famiglia. He wanted me to take revenge for the attack on my person and I don't really care to. But Zander was eavesdropping and sided with my PA, Dante. Shortly after, they both vanished for the last week. Dante just returned today and then I found out from my house-keeper, that Zander has gone to spy on the Macchina famiglia to try and repay me." Jamie sighed.

"Something is wrong – I can just feel it. But I won't be able to do whatever has to be done alone as just one person and two others. Saffron said I might find help here." He finished lamely.

Saffron finally managed to push his way past the three teens to Jamie's side, "And that's why we need your help. Please help us find Zander!" he begged with large watery eyes.

"Zander's in trouble?" The girl asked, stepping up beside Arend and glancing sideways at her two friends.

"We don't know for sure Elena. But Jamie says it's been a week and he's worried and I trust him. He could have left us to die, but he didn't. He gave me and Zander a big room to share, with two beds and new cloths and fresh food every day! He didn't have to do any of that." Saffron glanced at all three teens, now standing side by side, "Please help us."

Arend looked like he was about to speak, when the redhead spoke. "I'm in, if you really do need help. Zander would never leave alone Saffron this long."

It was easy to see the second that Saffron's eyes lit up with hope, "You're the best Rossi!" Saffron said as he shot forward to hug the teen.

Elena looked at Arend and then Saffron and Jamie, "I'm in too. We're all we have, and we always help each other."

Arend seemed like he wanted to disagree, but wasn't about to leave his friends with a stranger, "Fine." Arend stared straight at Jamie, "But if you're lying, I'll make you regret it."

"You won't regret it," Jamie started.

"Good," Arend grunted.

"Thank you. I would have anyways, but in return I would like to help you too. If you will let me," Jamie finished as he looked around the room that these three called home. "Are there others here?" He began, "How many would you say? And what ages?"

Arend stared at Jamie with mistrust, while the other two kept silent. Saffron looked on in confusion, not fully grasping the mistrust in the air between the two groups.

"Why do you need to know?" Arend finally replied.

"I just–" realising that this was going to be an uphill battle, Jamie momentary closed his eyes with a sigh, "I didn't have the best childhood. I wasn't homeless, but my relatives made sure I knew how much they hated me. So, if I can help you, I will. I understand if you don't trust me though."

Resting his hand on Saffron's shoulder, he turned halfway to the door, "I think it's time we go now Saffron. Nothing else will happen today. I'll be in touch soon, to see how you might help me when I find out where Zander is."

While Arend kept a tightly blank expression, the other two looked as though they wanted to protest something, but Arend kept them silent with a look. Saffron again looked between the two groups, before waving goodbye to his friends and following Jamie out the door.

As they were shutting the front door, Jamie could just hear Elena speaking, "Why did you let Saffron go with him?! He'd be safer here–!"

He knew he would help them, whether they liked it or not. There was just no way he could leave children on the street, shelter or no shelter.

It was as they were coming to the edge of the hamlet, that they met a peculiar old man. He was an elderly man, with a long nose, dark eyes and a bald head with white hair on the back and sides and wore a patch worked, threadbare grey suit and yellow shirt.

"They told me there was a stranger walking around," he spoke, with a suspiciously knowing look on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"You should be careful how you treat them. You wouldn't want them to get their hopes up for nothing right?" The old man asked before walking past them. He paused as he passed by Jamie's shoulder. Their eyes met from the corner of their sight.

"Watch out for the greater good…"

Jamie blinked, and suddenly it was like it never happened, as he started walking. 'He was hearing things, right?' Stumbling slightly as he thought. "Ah, whatever…" he mumbled and kept walking.

* * *

In England, six friends met often in a shared wing of Zabini mansion – that they each had a room in if they ever needed it – to discuss life, among other things.

After the war, Harry vanished, as they suspected he would. It saddened them, that he left them behind, but they understood that he would need time. It helped that Luna was able to tell them that they would meet up again soon.

Sometime after it all ended, the aurors had suddenly appeared at Hogwarts and tried to round up all the Death Eaters, including Draco and annoyingly Blaise, who was never one to begin with. Because, you know, they had to try and look like they were a part of the war effect and such.

The stupid gits, were thankfully then wholly chewed out for their incompetents and cowardice by the many hurt and angry witches and wizards that had fought and lost to defend the light side. Which gave the six friends time to gather and run to the Goblins, to seek political shelter while they proved both Draco and Blaise's innocents.

It wasn't by any means quick, but thanks to the Goblins, Draco and Blaise never had to set foot in Azkaban prison. The only disappointing part was that it also proved to put more of a wedge between them and their families. All but Blaise's mother Aminta, Draco's mother, Narcissa and Luna's father Xenophilius. It hurt, but they had each other.

Xenophilius Lovegood had lost most of their respect and Luna's love, when he sold Harry out in the middle of the war. Even if they were conflicted about it, because he did do it out of love for Luna. Luna on the other hand, was not ready to forgive him yet. He was one of the few that wasn't against them after the war.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy had been on a steep downward drop from the moment Harry and Draco had become friends. That was when Draco realised he didn't have to be a copy of his father and that he should have had the right to choose which side he wanted to be on. Among the many other reasons that came to light with time. Such as the fact that Lucius almost killed his son in their second year, and that Draco was forced to be a death eater as punishment for his father's choices in life. Narcissa wasn't a completely lost cause, but she wasn't forgiven, either for her choices and attitude in life. Thanks to his father having been in prison and their crafty Goblin allies, Draco was able to take his place as Lord Malfoy. He then moved his mother to a small house in France, and left her with her possessions, her dowry and a monthly payment to get by.

Augusta Longbottom threw a fit when she found out her worthless grandson was defending two dark wizards wanted for being Death Eaters. She went so far as to try and cast him out of the family, but by then, Neville had already claimed his title was Lord Longbottom. While he didn't throw her out of the family, he did take away any power she had, and like Draco, only left her with basic necessities.

Molly Weasley's reaction was perhaps the harshest of them all. She was grieving for the death of her two youngest and took all her grief and anger out on Fred and George for always having to be different. She screamed at them, and all but cursed them and eventually with Percy's help, she seemed to turn the rest of the family on them too. It didn't help that Draco was a Malfoy, and so it the Twins were eventually thrown out of their family in all but the final binding way. Thankfully the Twins had their shop and everything they owned was in their home already. Thanks to the Goblins they were able to take up the title of Lords Prewett. Something they could do because of a clause in the Prewett charter and the fact that they were twins.

Aminta Zabini became their rock in many ways. Surprising all but Blaise, by offering them support and becoming a mother to each of them. She also made up a wing of the Zabini home, giving them each a room and bathroom and a shared living room, so that they could stay there whenever they needed to.

But now, the group of friends were having what had become their weekly gathering since the end of the war.

One by one, they appeared in the shared living room, and said hello as they each took a seat around the coffee table not far from the fireplace. They gathered as friends, but also with a purpose. Finally settled, they turned as one, all looking to Luna.

"I still cannot see much of anything. However, the rivers seem to be finally flowing forward again and soon many will begin to be swept up in its current," Luna sighed, "More than that, I do not know. Although, I believe that Blaise has something to say," Luna finished. Causing Neville to look at her in confusion and Blaise to raise an eyebrow with a knowing look, as if she had just confirmed that the sky was blue.

"I wasn't sure if what I had felt was right at first," Blaise spoke calmly. "Now it seems, my instincts were right. It would seem," he drawled, knowingly, "That at least I, will need to go to Italy soon."

"Yes, and Neville will go with you. I will join shortly afterwards, to help calm the storm," Luna cut in with a knowing smile. Blaise quietly raised an eyebrow, but accepted her decision.

"Italy?" Neville wondered.

"How about you explain, so that we can all understand, Blaise?" Draco snapped from his armchair.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I was about to, if you had waited five seconds Draco. I was just trying to think of the best way to explain it." He sat for a second, as he gathered his thoughts, before he finally spoke.

"I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself. It's not a secret, but it's also something that most have forgotten o r choose to ignore. While it's known that Madre, Mother moved here from Italy, it's not very well know that Madre is a halfblood. My Nonno, my Grandfather - Emiliano Zabini, was a muggleborn. Nonno's family lived in rural Italy for a long time, but war and politics drove them to protect themselves and their neighbours. Today they would consider them criminals, but back then they were vigilantes. It was a matter of survival, rather than following the law. Despite how small the family was, they excelled at what they did. But when it was all over, and the dust had settled, they found that they couldn't leave the confines that they had created for themselves. So they moved forward and welcomed the world they found themselves in and soared."

"When Nonno was born, he found that he was different than the rest of his family – he had no skill in the family business. He tried his best fit in and be like the rest, but wasn't able to. Even so, the family still loved him, but Nonno became disheartened. Then he had his first bout of accidental magic. It was amazing! It wasn't like what the family could do, but it was unique and different, and the family celebrated, but also protected it as a family secret. When he was ten, he got an acceptance letter to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, where he met my Nonna, my Grandmother – Lysandra Doukas. The youngest daughter of a Noble and Pureblood family from Greece."

"Nonna's family didn't accept Nonno, and Nonna was disowned when they married shortly after finishing school. And while Nonno loved his family, he felt that he would never thrive in his family's world. So, they moved Britain and the rest of the family accepted his decision with understanding, making it clear that they would always be welcome."

"Once in their new home, Nonno decided to use what he knew, along with his family teachings to make a life for them. He was revolutionary and smart with his business choices, and began to create a name for himself and the Zabini family. Slowly surpassing several small pureblood families in power and wealth. However, as with most things in our world, there were those who opposed his less than pure background. Several families couldn't accept that a mudblood was doing better than them, and so they began to scheme. Nothing was ever proven, and no one was ever charged, but when Madre was five-years-old, Nonno was murdered in their home. It's believed to this day, by the family, that the only reason Nonna and Madre lived, is because they were out shopping at the time of the attack. Afraid for their lives, Nonna packed everything up and spiriting the two of them away to our family in Italy. Where Nonna learnt the truth about the Zabini family, and Madre grew up to learn every skill they knew and blossomed, where Nonno had floundered."

"When it was Madre's time to go to school, she chose to go to Hogwarts, where she was sorted into Slytherin and began her plans for revenge against the families that killed Nonno. With five years of extensive planning and training, no one ever realised that she wasn't a pureblood. As I'm sure you can gather from the rumours, it goes without being said that she married into each family that opposed her father. I was a happy mistake, and we were left with all the wealth those families coveted."

"Wait! This whole time, you mean to tell me, you're actually a half-blood?!" Draco exclaimed gaping at him.

Blaise shrugged, "Would it matter? If I married a pureblood witch and we had children, our children would be purebloods. Besides, haven't we already fought a war to abolish blood purity?" he mockingly raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well," Draco blinked, "yes, but give me a moment. Our entire friendship in our childhood, was built on our status as purebloods."

Neville gave Draco a bemused smile and shook his head. Then he turned to Blaise, "So the reason you have to go to Italy has to deal with your Muggle forefathers?"

"Yes and no. You see, just like we have magic, there are others that have something else, something protected by Omerta." Blaise closed his eyes for a second, as he took a deep breath, before opening them. "From here," he paused, looking each of them in the eyes, "I'm going to need each of you to swear an oath that you will not tell another soul, without good reason. Or we will spend the rest of our lives in a prison that is as feared as Azkaban."

All but Luna were shocked by this, but their trust in each other was as deep as family, and so it only took them a moment to take it in, before they each swore to protect what they were about to be told.

"Omerta is much like the Statue of Secrecy. It protects a world similar to ours, but vastly different." Blaise began, catching each of their attention.

"A world like ours?" Neville innocently asked

"Yes. But also, nothing alike." Blaise replied. "When Nonno showed his first signs of magic, my family knew to keep it a secret, not because they feared it, but because it was different. It was a power they had never seen before, and in their world – in the Mafia – power is everything. In the Mafia, there are people who have a different kind of power to magic." He trailed off.

"And what power is that?" Neville asked timidly, but eager.

"Flames," Blaise smirked, as his hands lit up with crackling green flames. "Dying Will Flames."


End file.
